Do I Know You?
by Charmed LitWitch
Summary: A masked demon is on the prowl for Phoebe; entering her subconscious nightly in order to entice her to him. The Charmed Ones are still trying to discover the threat against Wyatt with the help of their new whitelighter from the future.


Do I Know You?  
  
Lake Dungeon  
  
"... By the sun and moon, show me what I seek." Fingers splayed above the seeing pool, the Crone leaned over to view the images. Concentration furrowing her brow, she didn't hear the demon flame in behind her.  
"You won't find what you seek in there." The masked demon confidently moved to face the Crone. She looked up in surprise.  
"You! This can't be." In obvious shock she kneels slightly to the demon.  
"Get up old woman. I need you to show me what you see." The Crone lifted her head peering at the demon suspiciously through her ratty hair.  
"Of course." She stood, waving her hands over the seeing pool; beckoned the demon closer for a good look. The images were blurry at first, becoming clearer as the demon concentrated on them.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
"Paige! Can you come down here?" Piper stood at the bottom of the stairs. Never afraid to take a short cut, Paige orbed in behind her.  
"What's up?" Piper turned and winced.  
"Do you have to do that so brightly?" Piper closed her eyes, readjusted then slowly opened them again.  
"Sorry. I'll see what I can do about it next time." Paige answered glibly.  
"Can you baby-sit Wyatt for me today? I have to go open the club early so the band can do a sound check. I would ask Phoebe, but with her deadline, the break up with Jason and all . . ."  
"Say no more, I'm on it. Where is the little guy anyway?" Paige started to walk off toward the sun room, where Wyatt usually played in his play pen.  
"Chris has him in the kitchen feeding him." Piper unconsciously placed a hand on her still flat stomach and smiled.  
"Okey dokey, have fun." Paige walked off to the kitchen as Piper picked up her keys and headed out the door.  
  
Lake Dungeon  
  
The masked and hooded demon stood silently around the seeing pool. "You fool! That is not what I wish to see. Where is she?" The demon swirled the water forcing the image of Piper leaving the manor to blur and fade away. The Crone cringed unsure what it was exactly the demon wished to see. "Pardon, I thought you wished to see the charmed ones. I did not realize you wanted to see only the passive witch." "That is why you do not need to think at all, just do. Show me the witch I seek, now." The demon was breathing hard under the mask. Trembling slightly the Crone quickly closed her eyes and again drew her fingers back and forth over the seeing pool. As before the images blurred and then sharpened into focus. The face of Phoebe Halliwell was clear and solid for a few seconds. The demon reached out with his right hand as if to stroke her face. He made note of her good health, sighed with regret over the loss of her hair, but thought her new cut suited her fine. Suddenly aware that the Crone was studying his mask, he lifted his left hand and let a small pulsating blue energy ball bounce up and down. "I suggest you find something more productive to do than stare at me old woman." The Crone dropped her head in submission. "Forgive me sire, I meant no disrespect. Please stay as long as you like. I will be elsewhere here tending to other matters. The seeing pool is yours as long as you have need of it." With that the Crone hobbled slowly over to a small archway and receded into the next chamber. The energy ball was extinguished in a small wisp of air as he crushed it in his fist. Jaw tightened and teeth clenched he turned back to the seeing pool straddling it with both arms.  
  
The Bay Mirror  
  
"Elise you do understand that circulation is down in part because we keep spreading ourselves too thin. I really think if we stick to the basics, especially where my column is concerned we can re-establish our key core audience and start the climb back up to where we used to be." Phoebe sat in a semi circle with the rest of the department heads for the newspaper.  
Tapping her pencil against her leg, she waited for Elise to concur with her thoughts on this. Elise chose instead to hear what the others had to say and pretty soon Phoebe had to just tune out to avoid the mass emotions her empathic ability was holding at bay. She took a deep breath to center herself, rubbed the crystal that fit snugly between her breasts for serenity, then chanted a little calming spell to herself. By the time she finished, the meeting was adjourned and everyone started to get up and leave.  
"Ugh, Phoebe could you stay behind a bit?" Elise turned to her computer, checked her stock portfolio performance quickly. Made note that the market was down, as usual, then turned back to Phoebe. "Sure, what's up?" Phoebe stood dressed sedately in a calf length chocolate suede skirt and cream silk long sleeved peasant top. She fiddled with the faux scarf, tying and re-tying it to find the best fit. "I know it's been a difficult time for you lately. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything. You know you don't have to share anything with me as your employer, but I would like to think you could come to me as your friend." Elise held up her hand to stop Phoebe from speaking. "I just wanted you to be aware of that. I don't want you to think that I'm prying. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." Phoebe's eyes swam a little in gratitude. "Elise you will never know how much that truly means to me. I haven't been able to talk about Jason and I. . . the break up and all. I think in part because I didn't want to believe it. Then there's the fact that I'm not even really sure we are broken up. The hopeful romantic in me would like to believe that we are just taking some time from each other." Phoebe took a deep breath. "I just haven't heard from him since the last time he was in town and that was weeks ago." She lowered her head. "He didn't even say goodbye. We kind of got into a little fight about my being so close to my sisters and his not having asked me to go with him on his business trip." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I would have been able to, but you know it always feels good to have the option." She sighed and stopped fixing the scarf. "Well, I was curious I will admit. I have only had the slightest contact with him; strictly via e-mail and always very short and cryptic. Keep your chin up; he may surprise you in the end. What would you tell yourself if you had written in about this?" "I would tell myself to get over it and get over him. If he comes back that's fine and dandy, but since he left with no goodbye and hasn't been in touch, then it's time to get back on the horse." Phoebe smiled wanly at Elise. "Well, then take your own advice and get back out there." Elise smiled as Phoebe nodded and walked back to her office. 'If only it were that easy.'  
  
The Bay Mirror; Phoebe's Office (moments later)  
  
"Phoebe I need you to come home with me, Paige is under attack and by herself with Wyatt." Chris stood behind the door in Phoebe's office having just orbed in. "What?! Why didn't you bring Wyatt with you then?" Phoebe laid down her notebook and pencils and grabbed Chris's hands.  
  
Cave Interior: origin unknown "Hey! Where are we?" Phoebe stood next to Chris in the dark cave. "Something is terribly off with your orbs man." Phoebe looked around. Moss covered the walls and a small fire was lit in the middle, where Phoebe noticed smoke rising up and out of a small opening at the top. There was a far off trickle of water somewhere and the small scurry of little rodent type feet. She shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Chris?!" She whispered emphatically. "Where the hell are we?" She continued to look around, she saw Chris walk over to the fire as if warming his hands. In that split second Chris changed from himself into a hooded and masked demon. Speechless Phoebe stood there as a heavy weight flipped in her stomach.  
  
P3: same day  
"Great set up guys, I really like your sound." Piper walked away from the band with clipboard in hand; inspected the inventory of liquor items for the coming weekend; meticulously checking off items as she walked past them. Several minutes passed before she noticed Leo leaning against the bar; arms and legs crossed negligently. She smiled when she saw him. Placing her clipboard on the nearest box she walked toward him.  
"What brings you this way sexy?" Stepping between his legs she reached up with both hands to cup his face.  
"Sexy, huh? What's gotten into you today?" Leo straightened up and grabbed Piper to him at the small of her back and growled in her ear. Tickled and laughing she said.  
"Leo stop!" Piper threw her head back and laughed again as he rained kisses up and down her neck. "The band is right over there, stop it." She play hit him and tried to push him away.  
"I can't help it if my sexy, pregnant little wife is too hot to resist." Leo gave her a loud smacking kiss on the lips and then set her away from him. "Seriously though, have you heard from Phoebe lately?" Not able to shift from one mood to the next as easily, Piper steadied herself with one hand on the bar.  
"No. She went into work early today for a meeting, but I haven't heard from her since." Piper stepped back to the boxes and picked up her clipboard, shoving it under the bar as she grabbed her purse. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I can't get a good read on her presence and I was just a little concerned." Past experience not withstanding, Piper headed for the stairs. "I think we should find Paige and Chris and see if they've heard from her." Leo followed Piper up the stairs.  
"That's where I'm headed." They jumped into her car and took off for the manor.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
"That is not how you do it Paige!" Chris grabbed the building blocks and started to arrange them his way. Paige, annoyed called for them and as they orbed to her she began to arrange them her way. Wyatt sat between them both his head moving back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match.  
"I told you Chris, you don't always have to be so . . . so by the book with these things. Use a little creativity for crying out loud. Like this." Paige gestured at her creation as Chris sat sulking.  
"You don't know what you're doing. You never did. I can remember when I was little and you always had to create these crazy things out of my toys, it was really annoying." Not realizing what he said exactly; he grabbed stray blocks from around them and started arranging them his way in front of himself. Chris didn't notice that Paige had stopped what she was doing; hand raised in mid-air to place her next block, staring at him.  
"What did you just say?" Paige's brow was creased in confusion as she looked at Chris. She waited for a response. Wyatt sat quietly not moving a muscle.  
"What do you mean?" Chris suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up at Paige. As realization dawned on him he stood up abruptly knocking his creation apart and ran for the bathroom.  
Paige moved her head back and forth in thought, replaying their conversation again in her head. 'What the hell did he mean by when he was little?' She stood up, scooping Wyatt in her arms as she followed Chris.  
Pounding on the door to the downstairs bath and juggling Wyatt on one hip Paige said, "You come out of there right now mister. 'You have some 'splainin' to do Lucy.' Paige kept knocking on the door. "What did you mean when you were little? Do we know each other in the future?" She banged on the door again with no response. "Christopher answer me!"  
"I can't! I said too much. Go away!" Chris sat on the toilet lid with his hands in his hair trying to think.  
"I'm not going away Chris." Paige hesitated thinking. "You told us that I died in your future when the Titan's came, so what did you mean?" Paige shifted Wyatt from one hip to the other.  
The front door opened as Piper and Leo came in. "What in the world is going on in here? I can hear you two all the way outside." Piper reached with outstretched arms for Wyatt, who silently enjoyed the drama while being traded from his aunt to his mom.  
"Chris is in here, I'm just trying . . . to get him to come out." Paige lied. Chris stood on the other side of the door listening intently. Holding his breath he waited.  
"Well, if he wants to be in there Paige, maybe he has good reason. Let him be, I think we have more pressing issues at hand." Piper turned, passed Wyatt to Leo as she shed her jacket. Walking to the hat rack by the door, she hung it up neatly. Turning she straightened a few things that were out of place, smoothed her hair then turned back to Paige. "Leo can't get a read on Phoebe. I think we need to summon her and find out if she is ok."  
The door to the bathroom swung open as Chris stepped out concerned. "You can't get a read on her? What the hell does that mean?" He stepped into the hall way as Paige took a step out of his way.  
"I'm not sure. I can feel that she is still alive, but I can't sense exactly where she is." Leo followed Piper upstairs. Paige and Chris glared at each other silently not moving.  
Piper leaned over the railing at the first floor landing. "Well, come on you two, we need all the help we can get."  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Paige grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him away from the stairs. "This conversation by no means is over, got it?" Chris nodded glumly as Paige orbed upstairs. He shook his head then followed suit.  
  
Cave Interior:  
  
"Who are you?" Phoebe took a few steps backward until she felt the cold hard press of rock up against her back.  
The demon gestured for her to be comfortable. "Please take a seat around the fire. You're cold. I won't hurt you." He sat with out further preamble; hands outstretched for warmth from the fire. Shivering in the dark, Phoebe had no choice but to come forward.  
"What do you want from me?" Scared and not at all properly dressed for this environment she hesitantly took a seat. Before her bottom could touch the ground a small comfy pillow was conjured to catch her, and a camel hair long coat was wrapped around her magically. Grateful Phoebe didn't hesitate to push her arms through the sleeves and raise the lambs wool hood over her head. No sooner had her hands finish adjusting the hood, then they were covered nicely in stylishly matching leather gloves.  
"That should make you a little more comfortable." The demon watched her astonishment. "Thank you, I think." Phoebe croaked out nervously. Pleased with the beginnings of civil communication, he continued. "I hope this helps as well." Instantly a steaming cup of hot coffee appeared in her hand. She peered down into the cup and saw in amazement that it was exactly how she took it. Brow furrowed in question she raised her eyes.  
"Why the elaborate show of good faith? What do you want from me?" Inhaling the rich aroma, she hesitated to drink the coffee; for fear it was drugged or poisoned. Instead she let the heat from the cup warm her leathered hands.  
"I want you to be as comfortable as you can be in this, . . ." The demon gestured around them, ". . . environment. I mean you no harm. In fact I only wish for your company, . . . for now." He suddenly had a cup of coffee himself. Taking a sip slowly he watched her over the brim to see if she followed suit.  
Not wanting to appear afraid; and more than a little desperate for it, she took a small sip. Waiting to see if anything happened she then took a bigger sip, making note that it was divine java. It was so good. In fact had she been home she would have enjoyed sitting and sipping it slowly with her eyes closed. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, than the demon chuckled to himself.  
"You do like your coffee, don't you?" He chuckled again sipping from his cup. Phoebe sat there stunned. 'Had he just read her mind?' She stared at him skeptically. 'No he couldn't have? It was just a fluke.' She looked back down at her once again full cup and took another sip.  
"It's no fluke Phoebe. Like your powers of empathy I have skills at telepathy." Phoebe squinted her eyes at him in distaste.  
"Keep your 'skill' to your self bub." Steamed she put her cup down and stood up. Pacing she fired off a series of questions. "Why did you bring me here? Where are we? Where is my family?"  
"All in good time Phoebe, all in good time. For now I want you to rest. I know you are worn out, cold and . . . yes you're hungry too. Take a seat and relax, I'll be back in a flash." With that the demon fizzled out.  
Not one to take suggestions from a demon, Phoebe began investigating her surroundings. She ran into hard rock in all directions a short distance from the fire. Frustrated she kicked dirt and rocks with her boot. She looked up as she noticed that daylight was fading into darkness. The hole at the top of the cave looked like it might be big enough for her to fit through.  
Not all together convinced it would work; Phoebe concentrated and began to levitate to the top of the cave and the opening. Breathing steady, but heavily she strained her power to the fullest extent; finally reaching the mouth of the opening. There she discovered to her delight that the opening was indeed much larger than it appeared from below.  
Easily able to float through the opening, but tired from the effort; she sat on the edge to rest. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she closed her eyes to center herself so as to stop the ringing in her ears. After a few moments her breathing slowed to normal and the ringing subsided.  
Looking around she couldn't believe her eyes. In every direction for miles and miles it seemed until the ends of the earth, she could see nothing but water. Lit by the darkening skies and what few stars had ventured out; the opening where she sat was the opening of a small apparently dormant volcano; in the middle of the ocean somewhere. With the skies getting darker, and the full moon casting glimmers of white off the water, she could hear the gentle lapping of it against the rocks below.  
Completely devastated, she burst into tears. 'How in the world was she going to get out of here?' Standing up on shaky ground, phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs. "Leo! Chris! Help Me! Leo!" She started to slide a little down the side of the volcano and fell flat on her stomach reaching up to grab onto to something. Finding purchase in a small outcropping of rocks near her feet she divulged herself in another fit of tears. Sobbing uncontrollably for Leo and Chris, she didn't hear the demon shimmer in beside her, floating in mid air.  
Silently he gathered her in his arms and shimmered her back down into the cave. As he moved toward a small concaved section the area was suddenly draped in silk scarves and wall hangings. As the demon drew closer a giant bed of mahogany dressed in the finest lavender colored silk bedding appeared. Gently he laid her on the bed. Smoothing stray tears from her eyes he left her to get it out of her system.  
Approaching the fire he arranged a candle lit table for two beside a buffet covered in wonderful smelling dishes. Phoebe sat up and wiped her eyes on the back of her gloves. She sniffled as her stomach growled loudly. Inwardly she chastised her stomach for giving her away.  
"I suppose you will want to freshen yourself before we dine." With a wave of his hand the demon pointed in the opposite direction and there appeared an open door. Phoebe scooted silently off the bed and walked toward the door. There she saw a beautifully tiled wash room, filled with scented soaps, flowers and lit candles.  
At the pedestal sink she washed her face with cool water, enjoyed a moment of pure delight when she shoved her face in the towel and it smelled of clean laundry and home. Making note of the huge sunken garden tub and separately enclosed toilet she walked out feeling a little better.  
"I guess I should be flattered that you did all of this. . ." She gestured around the cave. ". . .for me. I just wish you would tell me what you want. For that matter, who you are." As she approached the table he pulled her chair out for her making sure to take her coat and hang it on the rack that appeared instantly. The cave was much warmer now with the fire and what other unseen magick he had used.  
"All in good time beautiful, all in good time. Eat up. You're going to need to keep your strength." With that he sat across from her and they began to eat all of Phoebe's favorite dishes.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Wyatt crawled slowly from where Paige sat in the attic scrying for Phoebe. He stopped to catch his breath as he passed Piper and Leo standing at the Book of Shadows. Unnoticed he grabbed the edge of a table behind Piper and started to pull himself up. Falling hard on his diapered bottom, he didn't cry or scream. He sat for a second, then concentrating very hard he reached for the table edge again and pulled himself up to stand.  
"It's no use, I'm not getting anything." Paige rubbed the elbow of the arm she was holding above the map. The scrying crystal swung like a pendulum back and forth.  
"I've got nothing here either." Piper slammed the book shut. "I guess the best thing we can do is summon her and hope it works." Leo stood silently with his arms crossed and eyes closed again trying to sense Phoebe.  
"Hey look at Wyatt!" Chris orbed in from the kitchen drinking a soda. Everyone turned to look at Wyatt who was standing very pleased with himself behind Piper and Leo.  
"Oh my god Leo! He's standing." Piper ran over to Wyatt and scooped him up in her arms. "My little man is starting to walk. What a good little boy. I'm so proud of you." She hugged him close; then handed him over to Leo.  
"Way to go Wyatt." Paige placed the scrying crystal down on the map, then stood rubbing her neck. The painful ache she got every time she was stressed happened a lot lately. "I'll find the summoning spell. Although, we use it often enough we should have it memorized."  
"That's the truth." Chris followed Paige to the book as they both looked for the witch summoning spell. Wyatt giggled as Leo and Piper walked him over to the oriental carpet and encouraged him to try and stand again. He did so easily, as Piper let him hold her fingers and walked him back and forth to Leo.  
"Got it! Chris could you grab the crystals and lay them out?" Chris rolled his eyes at Paige; then finished off his can of soda and tossed it in the trash.  
"Sure. No problem." He said dryly. He walked over to the craft cabinet and pulled the pyrite crystals out of their place and laid them in a circle on the carpet.  
"Ok, Piper I need you to say the spell with me." Paige rounded the book and stood on the outside of the crystals waiting for Piper. As Piper approached she grabbed Paige's hand standing beside her. Leo stood off to the side holding Wyatt.  
Power of the sisters rise,  
  
Course unseen across the skies,  
  
Come to us, we call you near.  
  
Come to us and settle here.  
  
Blood to blood,  
  
I summon thee.  
  
Blood to blood, return to me  
  
Nothing happened. The sisters looked at each other their concern growing quickly. Leo stepped forward.  
"Try it with Chris. He's supposedly half witch; maybe it just needs a little extra juice." Paige and Piper eyed Chris then nodded.  
Chris jumped up from where he had slouched on the couch. Inexplicably happy that his father chose him to assist, (even though his father didn't know he was his father yet,) was enough to motivate him up. Chris grinned as he took Pipers hand.  
  
Power of the sisters rise,  
  
Course unseen across the skies,  
  
Come to us, we call you near.  
  
Come to us and settle here.  
  
Blood to blood,  
  
I summon thee.  
  
Blood to blood, return to me  
  
Darkened Cave Interior  
  
Having eaten her fill of every one of her favorite dishes, Phoebe was stuffed to the point of sick. Still wary of her host she was none the less completely fatigued. Keeping an eye on the masked demon, she covered her mouth as she yawned. He turned toward her quickly.  
"You must lie down. You're tired. You need to rest." He gestured to the luxurious bed. "Please I assure you no harm will come to you." Phoebe eyed him suspiciously and yawned again. 'She was tired,' she thought. 'He hadn't hurt her thus far. What could it hurt?'  
The demon watched as she slowly stood and walked toward the sumptuously large bed he had conjured for her. He had hoped that at some point he would be able to join her there, but it looked like it was going to take some time. 'No rush' he thought. 'All in good time.'  
As Phoebe was reaching the bed she squealed as it suddenly felt like she was being tugged somewhere. In an instant she disappeared. The demon stood from where he had been kneeling by the fire. In a rage he threw his head back and bellowed to the top of the cave.  
  
Halliwell Manor, attic  
  
Phoebe appeared in a heap on the oriental carpet in the center of the summoning circle. She shook her head and blinked as she tried to focus. Paige and Piper rushed forward, but Chris held them back.  
"Close the circle quickly before we get anything or anyone else we don't want!" The girls stopped and looked at Chris, but quickly went about reciting the spell to close the circle.  
"Whoa. That was way weird." Phoebe stood up holding her head trying to right everything she saw. Giving her head a quick shake, she opened her eyes and saw her sisters, Chris, and Leo holding Wyatt. She jumped for joy.  
"Thank you guys so much for finding me!" She grabbed both sisters around the neck for a quick hug. It's so good to be home.  
"So, where the hell were you?" Piper crossed over to Leo and took a wiggling Wyatt out of his arms.  
"Good question. I think I was in the middle of nowhere in the ocean; in some volcano type cave thingy. It was freezing at first. I did try to escape though, but he caught me." Phoebe walked over to the couch and took a seat.  
"Who is 'he'?" Paige sat on the floor leaning back on her hands.  
"'He' is a very tall, very masked, demon; who happened to be very nice to me." Phoebe drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.  
"Are you ok?" Leo sat opposite in a chair he had pulled from the craft table. "Did he hurt you?"  
"No, he went out of his way to be nice to me; even when I had attempted to escape. By the way, why couldn't you guys," she pointed at Leo and Chris, "hear me calling you?"  
Chris shook his head and shrugged his shoulders bewildered as Leo spoke. "I'm not sure. I've been trying to sense you all day, with no luck." "How did he get you?" Piper sat holding Wyatt on Leo's lap.  
"Well, I was at work in a meeting with Elise and then as I entered my office Chris grabbed me and said you were being attacked and needed my help. We then orbed out and the next thing I know I was in a cave."  
"Hey I didn't have anything to do with this." Chris said indignantly as everyone looked over at him.  
"The demon was pretending to be Chris. That's how he got me." Phoebe stood up and started pacing. "He went out of his way to please me. He conjured this fabulous bedroom and bathroom, just so I could wash my hands. He gave me a coat and gloves that were to die for. He conjured all of my favorite dishes. He was an excellent dinner companion, despite the fact that he would not tell me who he was or why I was there." She continued to pace chewing her fingernails.  
"That is really strange." Piper sat there confusion marring her beautiful face.  
"Great! As if we don't have enough demons to worry about, now we have some rico-suave type trying to romance Phoebe." Paige rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, standing up. Crossing quickly over to the book, she started flipping pages in a snit.  
"Easy there, now missy, let's just take this a step at a time." Piper turned from Paige to Phoebe. "Was there anything familiar about him, his dress, his voice, anything that he said?" "No! I wish there had been, then I would be so . . . torn up inside. On the one hand he's kidnapped me and on the other he was the best date I've ever had." She threw her hands up in dismay. Piper stood and crossed over to Phoebe physically stopping her from pacing further. She wrapped one arm around Phoebe's shoulders and pulled her down on the sofa to sit.  
"Relax honey, we'll figure this out." Piper rubbed Phoebe's back, as Chris stood off from the group by himself thinking. He was racking his brain trying to figure out who this demon was. So much had probably changed since he had been back. His brow creased further in concentration. Leo stood and crossed over to Chris letting Wyatt down on the floor.  
"You seem deep in thought. Care to share with the rest of us, your all powerful future thoughts on this? Surely you know who we're dealing with." Leo eyed him skeptically.  
Leo's distrust made Chris ache a little inside. It was so difficult not to lash out at his father. "I'm doing the best that I can to try and figure out who this is!" Piper whipped her head around at them both.  
"Leo, lay off Chris. Hasn't he proved himself enough for you?" She stood and crossed to Leo admonishing him thoroughly. Prying Wyatt's fingers from Leo's pants and scooping him up, she scowled up into his face. Leo sheepishly moved away from Chris. "What?! I'm just tapping all of our resources. Why does that make me the bad guy?" Leo sat back down.  
"Well, I got nothing here folks." Paige closed the book with a resounding thump. "Anybody got anymore ideas?"  
"Nope, I'm tapped. You guys?" Phoebe looked over at Chris and Piper. They shook their heads as did Leo.  
"Well, I say we get a good night's sleep and maybe by tomorrow morning we will come up with something new." Paige walked to the attic door.  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Honey will you take Wyatt down and put him to bed?" Leo stood and extracted Wyatt from Piper's arms, then took him downstairs.  
"Phoebe are you going to be okay?" Piper brushed a stray strand of hair out of Phoebe's eyes. She made note that the cute little pixie cut was getting longer and wondered if Phoebe was already tired of it.  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to sit here for a few more minutes and then I'm going to bed too." She smiled up at Piper.  
"Well, I'm off. Wake me if you need anything." Paige started to orb out.  
"Wait a minute Paige, aren't you going to Richards?" Paige stopped orbing and shook her head at Piper's question.  
"No, he decided we needed to sleep separately until we get married. Besides, he's off at a relatives; trying to repair the family ties so there isn't anything hanging over our wedding." She shrugged her shoulders. "No biggie." Paige orbed back out to her room. Piper and Phoebe giggled a little at their younger sister, she was such a card. They were so grateful to have found her.  
"Honey, this can not have been easy for you, especially since you haven't seen hide nor hair of Jason. How are you doing, seriously?" Piper stood looking down at Phoebe on the couch.  
"I'm ok Piper. Really I just need a minute to get my bearings and relax. I'll be fine. Go on and go to bed. Take advantage of your sexy husband. Go ravish him or something." Piper smiled. Blushing, she shook her head and went downstairs.  
"Jeez do you guys have to say that stuff in front of me?" Chris orbed out as Phoebe hugged her knees to her chin and laughed.  
  
Halliwell Manor, Phoebe's room Later same night  
  
He came to her in dreams. Like mist rolling slowly over moss covered hills, she could feel his damp breath on her skin. His touch was gentle and surprising; stunning the very breath out of her lungs. She would have squealed, but he broke through all reason with the soft murmur of lips and tongue. Soft, wet long kisses drugged her consciousness.  
She was drowning, no running; floating through the cloud strewn sky. 'Who are you?' her mind screamed. 'Where did you come from?' No sound; only the echo of her thoughts dogged her heals as she pushed aside the webs of desire and plunged headfirst into grey warmth. His arms, yes they were strong; easily able and kind. She snuggled deeper into them. Familiar, something pulled at the ache within her. 'Do I know you?' Her body arched and bowed for him. 'We've done this before, haven't we?' They danced entwined on the cloud, shrouded in sheer nothingness. Safe, he was safe harbor in the dense storm. Arched and open she accepted him wholly. He filled her; like no other had before or after. Gentle were the hands that cupped her nape, drawing her up from the arch and in for his taste. Glory he did in her movement, her sinew and curve. She was all female and for now all his. 'No man will ever love you as I do. No man.' He said to her through his thoughts. 'Your mine. Now, forever and always.' He threw his head back in abandon sheathing himself to the hilt. She bowed, then arched then bowed again. 'Yes, I'm yours. Forever. Take me with you, don't leave me again.' Breathless, wanting what was just barely out of her reach; and then there it was. He grunted his triumph; his fulfillment in all that he spilled in her. The wave crested to the crescendo of their breathing. Thoroughly sated he let her fall on her stomach. Taking more care than ought, he caressed her bare back, shoulders, bottom then feet; gentle strokes to soothe and calm. Steadying her heart and then his; he left with the taste of her on his lips. He left her lying face down in rumpled sheets, sheening with dewy sweat. He didn't care that she slept fitly. She would remember and know; of that he was sure.  
  
Lake Dungeon  
  
The scene played over and over as if looped forever within the seeing pool. The Crone sat silent and full of thought. 'This could not be.' She shook her head as she watched the lovers dance again. Frustrated, she waved her hand angrily and the scene disappeared instantly.  
Tired and suddenly, more weary than ever; she heaved her old bones up and off the stool where she was seated. Shuffling slowly she grabbed ingredients and dumped them unceremoniously on the counter where her cauldron sat. Carefully she measured and poured each of the ingredients in. She stirred silent in thought, ever mindful of her task. With a puff of smoke and a final pinch of salt, she hastily funneled the potion into several bottles.  
"I know what you're up to old woman. You won't get away with it." The masked demon stood negligently against the wall of the dungeon.  
"Careful sire." She said with distaste. "I know who you are and it does not bode well for your . . . witch," she spat, "should I decide to share my knowledge." She straightened, being careful to keep two potions in each of her pockets and one in hand. The rest she left on the counter as she turned to address the demon face to face.  
"I'm not as impressed with your abilities as the rest of the underworld. Who's to say I don't just kill you now for your abilities?" The demon took a step forward.  
"I dare say sire, that would be your choice, but can you be so sure that you won't have need of me in the future?" The Crone stood there, chin jutted out in defiance. "You forget, I've seen the future and it's glorious." She cackled a little to herself.  
"Enough of this! You will keep my secret or you will die; are we understood?" The demon closed one hand around the Crone's neck and lifted her slowly off the ground. Blinking unconcernedly, the Crone didn't flinch. He held her there for quite some time. She defiantly continued to stare at him as the last of her breath was starting to leave her body. Just as she would have crumpled she thought to herself in disgust, 'I will keep your secret.' The demon dropped her to the ground in a heap of bones.  
"Stay out of sight. Stop meddling with the Charmed ones." With that he strode purposely out of the dungeon room; flaming out once he was out of the Crone's sight.  
"For now sire. I will obey for now." The Crone pulled herself to her feet with much effort. Standing still she closed her eyes and concentrated, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" Piper stood in her robe and poured the last of the coffee in her cup. The dining room table was filled to capacity with a variety of eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, fruit slices, coffee and juice. Everyone had decided since Christmas that Sunday brunch was going to be a weekly family event.  
"Surprisingly, I slept really well; once I finally fell asleep that is. Weird huh? Having basically been kidnapped yesterday and all. Who'd have thunk it?" Phoebe sipped her orange juice and nibbled a crisp piece of bacon. Thoughtfully something stirred inside her, like a long lost memory. She disregarded it as quickly as it came.  
"Well, I for one slept like a log. I always do after we use some heavy magick." Paige bit into a jellied biscuit licking the jelly from her fingers.  
"I always sleep like a log." Everyone laughed as Chris said this, because it was the god's honest truth. Nobody snored like Chris did either.  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Leo leaned over and kissed Piper's head. She smiled then handed Wyatt a little sausage link; which he took greedily, mimicking his aunt Phoebe's nibbling.  
"I thought the three of us might make a day of it at the Park, maybe have dinner at a new restaurant or something?" Piper sat back in her chair rubbing her belly. "I'm so full."  
"That sounds pretty good." Leo turned to Wyatt. "What do ya say buddy? Us guys and mommy at the park today?" Wyatt squealed in laughter banging both hands on his tray.  
"Well, I think that is a resounding thumbs up." Phoebe laughed at Wyatt.  
"I for one am planning to spend the day pampering myself. I saw they opened a new nail salon up the street, care to go with me Phoebes?" Paige grabbed another slice of toast, dripped syrup on it and then took a bite.  
"Sounds good, I think I will." Phoebe stood up and pushed away from the table. "I'll be ready in an hour, is that good?"  
Paige swallowed loudly shaking her head in ascension before taking another bite.  
"Paige you do know that if you eat anymore you are probably going to get fat." Chris shook his head at Paige.  
"Hey bud, you worry about your waist line and I'll worry about mine. I happen to avoid eating like this during the week, so if I want to pig out once a week on my sisters awesome cooking, then so be it. So, back off." Paige glared at Chris.  
"I'm just saying." Chris stood up and gathered his dishes, taking Leo's and Pipers too. "You were just bitching the other day about how big your butt was getting, remember?" Chris ducked as Paige threw a slice of cantaloupe at his head. Laughing he backed out of the dining room through the swinging door and into the kitchen.  
The door bell rang as Leo stood from the table. "I'll get it." He trotted down the hall way and opened the door.  
"Delivery for Phoebe Halliwell." A UPS guy stood impatiently on the front porch holding a brown box.  
"I didn't know you guys ran on Sunday's." Leo signed for the package.  
"Oh, . . . yeah we run every day of the week. Thanks a lot man. See ya." The UPS guy turned and jogged down the steps and across the street to his truck.  
"Who was it honey?" Piper came down the stairs dressed in simple jeans and a v-neck white tee shirt. She has twisted her hair and clipped it to her head.  
"That was fast." Leo reached around and tugged her to him for a quick kiss.  
"Well, I am a witch you know."  
"I could have guessed, since you've had me under your spell for ages." They both laughed and kissed in front of the door. Chris made a face as he trotted up the stairs.  
"Get a room." He said from the first landing as he continued up to his room. Piper threw her head back and laughed so hard her sides ached. "We really do need to find him a girl." Leo rolled his eyes.  
"This package came for Phoebe. Did you know UPS delivers on Sundays?" Leo turned the package over and around looking for a return address.  
"That's news to me. Phoebe!" Piper yelled up the stairs.  
"What?" Phoebe leaned over the railing with a tooth brush in her mouth.  
"You have a package here, we're going to leave it on the table. We're leaving in a few. Have fun at the salon with Paige." Phoebe nodded, then turned and finished brushing her teeth.  
"So, are you ready yet?" Paige closed her door and stood in the hall watching Phoebe floss her teeth.  
"Just about." As she finished she deposited the floss in the trash, finger fluffed her hair and then shut off the light.  
"Piper said I had a package delivered a bit ago. Let's go see what it is." They walked down the steps together. Paige stood in front of the mirror adjusting her bra strap so it couldn't be seen through the sheer peach colored shirt she wore while Phoebe opened her package.  
"There aren't any post marks on it. No return address, nothing." She turned it over several times.  
"That's weird; I wonder who it's from." Paige waited for Phoebe to open the box. She watched as it opened easily.  
"Oh wait there's a note inside." Phoebe reached in and pulled out a small vial with a note attached.  
"With kindest regards, I think you're going to need this." Phoebe read the note to herself one more time.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Paige turned the box over and shook to see if anything else came out. Nothing else was in it.  
"I don't know." Phoebe held the small bottle up and looked at it. She turned it over and over.  
"Is it just me or does this look like a vanquishing potion?" Paige squinted her eyes in concentration. "Yep, I think you're right. I wonder who it's for?"  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
The Park  
  
Laying back on the blanket hand in hand; Piper and Leo watched the lazy clouds roll by. Wyatt was sleeping soundly between them. They didn't speak; there was no need for talk.  
The billowing, puffy white clouds drifted, danced and disintegrated before their eyes. Leo turned his head slightly to watch Piper. She was relaxed and dreamy; her eyes a little slow and dewy. For fun Leo turned back and concentrated on the clouds above. The clouds twisted, turned and arranged themselves so that for an instant they read, 'I Love you Piper.'  
Piper sat up quickly trying not to wake Wyatt. "Leo! What the . . .? You can't just do that." Sputtering and laughing all at once she looked around to be sure no one else had overheard or seen anything.  
"Piper, no one saw. I made sure of that. Being an elder has certain . . . benefits." He smiled winningly. Piper rolled her eyes, then gently started to rub Wyatt's back. He squirmed and wiggled himself awake slowly.  
"That's it sweetie. Nap time's over." She stood him up and straightened his clothing, unaware of any imminent threat.  
"Wyatt! Danger!" Leo yelled suddenly dropping the picnic basket on the ground and orbing out as an energy ball was thrown at him. He orbed back in behind the demon.  
"Hey! What's your problem buddy?" Leo kicked the demon in the middle of the back. "Honey, a little help here?" Leo ducked as the demon swung and almost clocked him.  
Piper stood up and out of Wyatt's bubble. She looked around quickly to make sure no one was around. Then with a flick of her wrist she blew up the demon.  
Suddenly the ground shook and the wind picked up speed. In a swirl of energy and dust a portal opened right behind Piper and Wyatt. Kneeling down to cover Wyatt, Piper wrapped her arms around him and tried to hang on as the portal began to suck everything in. Leo watched as Piper and Wyatt were sucked in. Panicked he took two steps forward and then dove head first into the portal before it closed itself up just as fast as it had opened.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
"We have got to do this more often!" Phoebe and Paige rushed into the house; dropping purses and keys on the foyer table.  
"You're telling me. I feel so . . . relaxed. I should probably go and see Richard." Paige wriggled her eyebrows as she dropped with a sigh onto the couch in the living room. Phoebe sat opposite of her in a large over stuffed chair.  
"Lucky you, at least you have a man." Phoebe pouted a bit while Paige laughed. Paige looked at the ring on her left third finger. She smiled to herself and then kicked her shoes off and propped her feet up on the arm of the couch.  
"Oh honey, you'll find your someone, don't worry about it." Paige raised her arms above her head and stretched out. "I feel like a contented cat, don't you?" Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I do." They were both silent for a few minutes getting a little drowsy; when Chris orbed in downstairs.  
"Ugh, hello? We have demons to find, or did you forget that Wyatt is turned evil in the future?" Chris stood with his hands on his hips.  
"We haven't forgotten Chris. Geez, take a pill. Have a seat and veg out for a minute." Phoebe pointed to the chair opposite herself.  
"No, we don't have time to sit on our collective asses doing nothing." Chris started pacing. "Now look, I've been trying to come up with a spell that will get me back to the future so I can check to see if anything has changed, but I need your help."  
"Now that is a good idea. Who knows you could have already saved us all Chris." Paige rolled her eyes poking fun good naturedly.  
"Very funny, Paige." Chris stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Hey, have either of you heard from Leo and Piper?" Chris finally took a seat next to Phoebe.  
"No, should we have?"  
"Not necessarily. I just have a bad feeling is all. Probably no big deal. Now come on and help me with this spell."  
The girls reluctantly got up and followed Chris upstairs. They spent several hours in the attic trying to perfect the future spell, but to no avail. One after another the spells dissipated in a puff of smoke with no result.  
Frustrated and getting a little hungry they all decided to take a break. Gathered around the kitchen table and eating sandwiches, they all realized that it was a bit late for Piper and Leo to still be out. Concerned, Paige orbed into the attic and back with scrying tools.  
Letting the scrying crystal swing like a pendulum, Paige was silent as she realized she couldn't get a fix on Piper at all. The three of them looked at each other and acknowledged that something was seriously wrong.  
"Maybe we should call Darryl?" Phoebe said. Paige stood to clear the table.  
"Why in the world did we just let them go off on a picnic? For all we know they could be anywhere. Do we even know which 'park' they went too?" Phoebe drew her knees up to her chin.  
"Well, I just assumed it was the park we always take Wyatt to." She bit her lip worried. "Guys, I have this really bad feeling. I hope they're alright."  
"Yeah, like maybe they just got a flat tire or something." Paige perked up. "Let's drive over there and just have a look around. It couldn't hurt right?" Thinking it would be best if they played it straight they all piled into Paige's beetle and took off in the direction of the park.  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
"Honey, you're going to be late for work if you don't hurry." Piper yelled upstairs to Leo. Juggling Chris on one hip and a laundry basket on the other, she rushed into the kitchen where Wyatt sat eating cereal. She placed Chris in his booster seat. She sat, took a deep breath and watched her beautiful boys eat breakfast.  
"Sorry honey I was on the phone with the office. I had some patients moved around so that we could have lunch today. Do you think you can do lunch, just the two of us?" He kissed her forehead as he sat beside her at the table.  
"That sounds wonderful. I could use an adult lunch today. I'm sure Eve will appreciate not having me underfoot today anyway." Piper drank her orange juice.  
"Oh yeah, why's that?" Leo took a bite of sausage, slid some to the dog as Piper wiped Chris's mouth.  
"Today is super soap day. She'll be glued to the TV all day with the kids." Piper laughed as Eve stepped into the kitchen. "Isn't that right Evie?"  
Piper's trusted older nanny and housekeeper entered the kitchen sleepy eyed. "What are we talking about?" Eve yawned, then poured a cup of coffee in a large mug that read, 'Nannies rock! – Literally!'  
"I was just telling Leo that we could have an adult lunch today and you wouldn't mind, being that it's super soap day." Eve sipped slowly with her eyes closed; savoring the flavor and aroma, and enjoying the whole experience of it. No one made coffee like Piper. It was divine.  
"That's right. I'm not afraid to admit it. I love my soaps." Eve pulled her chair out and took a seat. She smoothed a hand over her short grey hair and then huddled around her cup.  
"Ok, then I guess it's settled. I'll meet you at noon at 'our place.'" Leo leaned over and kissed Piper thoroughly as he stood to leave.  
"See you then." Piper smiled watching as he walked down the hall. Made note that the pants he was wearing gave him an awesome rear end. She smiled to herself. A few seconds later she heard the front door close and his car start.  
"Ok, guys let's let Eve wake up on her own today, while you guys take your baths." Piper cleaned off their faces then hustled them upstairs while Eve sat in total silence enjoying her coffee and the rare solitary morning ritual.  
  
Reality - next day Police Station  
  
"Ok, when was the last time you saw them?" Darryl ushered Phoebe, Paige and Chris into one of the private offices.  
"Yesterday morning just before noon; we were having breakfast, they discussed going to the park for the day and then out to dinner. We expected them back no later than six or seven last night." Paige ran her fingers through her hair. "Can't you just put an APB thingy out already?"  
Concerned, but determined not to let his emotions get in the way of his job, Darryl steeled his face and ignored Paige's question. "What were they wearing when you last saw them?"  
Phoebe sniffled and described what she remembered Leo and Piper wearing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Frustrated when she couldn't remember what Wyatt was wearing she started to cry. Chris laid his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her back.  
"Phoebe it'll be alright. I'm sure they're fine . . . where ever they are." Chris tried to remain upbeat.  
"Ok, I'll file a missing persons report and get the ball moving here. You guys go do your thing." Darryl wiggled his brow a little and then looked around to make sure no one was looking. "And I will get out here and do mine. I'll call you if we find anything, just do the same for me, ok?" Everyone nodded ascent.  
  
Reality Halliwell Manor, attic - later same day  
  
"Ok, so we've covered every square inch of this city and most of the magical community. With the exception of the underworld we're running out of places to look. Why aren't we looking in the underworld again?" Chris started pacing across the oriental carpet as Phoebe sat quietly at the craft table scrying her hardest for Piper.  
"Because that has to absolutely be the last place we dare look for them; besides if they were in the underworld we would know it by now. If someone from the underworld had taken them they would be using them as leverage to get the rest of us." Paige stood thinking hard and concentrating on the book.  
"Damnit! This is completely useless!" Phoebe flung the scrying crystal across the room and covered her face with her hands sobbing. "I can't lose another sister. I just can't do it." Her shoulders shook violently.  
Paige calmly walked over to where the crystal lay and bent down to pick it up. She understood Phoebe's feelings; she was feeling the exact same thing. It didn't matter that she never really knew Prue; it still left a hole in her heart and was the ultimate reason that drew her to the others in the first place. She wasn't going to lose Piper. Piper was their rock.  
"We'll find them you guys, just hang in there." Determined, Paige strolled back over to the table and began to chant a spell to her self over the crystal and map.  
  
Hear my plea  
Hear it now  
Grant my wish  
Show me how  
Find my sister  
Blood to blood  
Harming none  
Thy will be done  
  
Phoebe jumped back in her chair as Chris took a step back from the table. The map rose and hovered above the craft table about a foot in the air. The crystal unwound itself from Paige's hands and began spinning all over the map. The three of them were stunned beyond belief and just watched mesmerized.  
The faster the crystal spun around the map, the more the air in the room suddenly started to pick up. Loose paper and small objects started flying around the room. The map and crystal moved from above the table and up against the wall. There the crystal began to trace the remnants of the chalk drawn triquetra over and over with the map in the middle.  
"What the hell is going on?" Chris stood behind Phoebe's chair holding on.  
"I'm don't know, but this can't be good!" Paige's feet started to lift off the ground. Thinking quickly Phoebe wrapped her leg around her chair and grabbed Paige's hands.  
"Oh my god! I think it's opening a portal." Chris too started to be sucked in. He held on as long as he could to the table before the wind became too strong. Suddenly both he and Paige were gone and Phoebe was holding on for dear life before being sucked in as well.  
Once they were gone the portal closed and the wind died down as quickly as it had started. The house was empty save for the phone ringing in the distance down stairs.  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
"All hail the queen! All hail the queen!" Paige sat up with a resounding headache. She tested her body parts one by one to be sure everything was in working order. Not far from her lying face down in the dirt was Phoebe and Chris; both seemingly unconscious. Paige was vaguely aware of being surrounded, but couldn't quite focus clearly as her ears were still ringing.  
Shaking her head back and forth, she opened her eyes again. There in front of her, was what could only be described as an army of little people. She attempted to stand up, but fell back again on her butt.  
"All hail the queen! All hail the queen!" All the little people knelt in front of her. She looked around nudging Phoebe with her toe before trying to stand again. She heard Chris coughing and sputtering as he woke up.  
"Where are we?" He said as Phoebe opened her eyes slowly.  
"What the . . .?" She bolted up grabbing her throbbing head.  
"I don't know guys, but they seem pretty harmless." Paige finally stood up. The army of little people oohed and aahed as she came to her full height. Puzzled Paige held out her hands.  
"We come in peace." She smiled the friendliest smile she could muster. The army of little people made a collective gasp and bowed their heads to the ground.  
"Ugh, Paige?" Phoebe dusted herself off as she stood up.  
"Yeah? What Phoebes? Little busy here trying to keep the natives from going postal."  
"I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that." Phoebe started to laugh as she pointed to a huge marble statue of Paige next to what appeared to be a throne. Paige and Chris both squinted to make sure they were seeing what they thought they were seeing.  
"Great! Just great! Lose a sister, gain a kingdom."  
  
Reality Lake Dungeon  
  
"What the hell have you done with Phoebe?!" The masked demon did not announce his arrival to the Crone pleasantly as he strode into her lair and tossed her across the room.  
"Nothing sire! I swear to you I have done nothing!" The old women lay crumpled in a heap of bones; cowering uncertainly in fear.  
"It has been days since I have been able to sense her." He hesitated a moment trying again. "Nor her sisters either. If you haven't done something with them, then you will look into the pool and tell me who has." The demon grabbed the Crone by the throat and pulled her to her feet. She wavered and stumbled to the seeing pool quickly.  
"Show me what I seek to find, hurry quick before he loses his mind." The Crone cowered in her place as the demon raised his hand to strike her for her insolent speech. He stopped, hand raised in mid-air as the seeing pool flashed images. The demon straddled the pool with both arms watching as Phoebe was sucked into a portal. Breathing a sigh of relief he made note that she was unharmed and accompanied by her new whitelighter and sister, Paige.  
He continued to watch in silence for some time until he felt sure he had placed the sequence of events as they happened correctly in his mind. From what he gathered Piper and her whitelighter and son were attacked and drawn into a portal. In her attempt to find them Paige conjured a spell that drew them into a portal as well.  
His eyebrow raised slightly behind the mask as he watched the little people worship Paige as their ruler. He felt certain he could get to them, but not as certain that they could get back. He had much to think about. Leaving the Crone to herself, he left without a word.  
"Filthy, rotten, demon, scum, . . . who does he think he is coming into my home at his whim? I shall show him!" The Crone pulled herself to her full height and in a puff of smoke disappeared.  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
"From what I can tell these folks haven't seen Piper or Leo." Paige took off the heavy head dress and earrings that she had been given to wear. She sat down heavily on the bed of pillows crossing her legs underneath her.  
Phoebe and Chris were seated on the pillows opposite Paige. Phoebe was dressed in a plain brown sack cloth and Chris was in similar slave attire. Phoebe brushed dirt from her hands and made a face. She longingly looked at the fruit platter on the small serving table and hoped the little servants would leave so Paige could let them eat.  
"Ugh Paige?" Phoebe winked and nodded her head toward the fruit. "Can ya hook us up a bit here?" Paige looked over and understood immediately.  
"You may leave me now." Paige waved her hand dismissing the servants post haste. "Dive in guys."  
Phoebe and Chris did not need a second invitation to start devouring the fruit plate. Paige watched as they each hungrily grabbed a handful and stuck more in their pockets. Her heart sank, they needed to get out of this place and soon.  
"I'm sorry guys. I've tried to get them to change their minds about you two, but they won't." Paige frowned.  
"That's ok Paige. We understand. Our main concern is finding Piper and Leo. If that means you get to be queen of the little people and we your human slaves, then so be it." Phoebe spoke with a mouth full of fruit.  
"Ok, so we've been here for over a week now. I can't find a portal anywhere to get us back, and worse yet I can't find any trace of Piper and Leo, nor anyone who has seen or heard of them. I think we might be in a different place than they are." Chris closed his eyes and fell back on the pillows.  
"For all we know honey, they could be back trying to find us." Phoebe rubbed her now full stomach and laid back on the pillows as well.  
"How the hell are we going to get back?" Paige stood and started pacing. "There has to be a portal opening on this side. Maybe if I asked the little dudes?"  
"I don't know about that Paige. I'm sensing that they would have no comprehension of a portal even if you did keep it simple." Phoebe said. "We have to try to reverse that spell again. Who knows maybe this time we'll get it right."  
The three of them stood and held hands as Paige attempted another version of the spell. They waited a beat, but nothing. "Ok, I'll write that one down as a no go too."  
  
Reality Halliwell Manor  
  
The masked demon stood in the attic lighting the candles he had placed at the five points of the pentagram. He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment concentrating. As he began to chant he could feel the air start to circulate; swirling this way and that. In his minds eye he could see Phoebe, Paige and Chris trying to open a portal on the other side. He was trying to time it perfectly; it wasn't going to be easy.  
He knew he had to hurry, for the spell to see them would wear off soon. He waited until they stood again. As they recited their spell he opened a portal; he waited long enough to make sure all three were sucked in. He flamed out the minute he saw the three of them fall out of the portal into the middle of the pentagram. He was pleased.  
  
Reality Halliwell Manor Attic  
  
"What the hell? How did we do that?" Paige stood up brushing dust from her body. Chris and Phoebe slowly rolled to their feet.  
"I don't know, and I don't care as long as it worked." Phoebe combed her fingers through her short dirty hair. "Now if you all don't mind I'm going to take a long, hot shower." With that she turned and walked resolutely down the stairs.  
"I'm with Phoebe on this one." Chris turned to leave also. He turned back for a moment. "You know not all of us were treated like a queen back there." He walked down stairs to his room to grab a change of clothes before heading to the other shower.  
"Don't mind me folks! I'll just stay up here and flip through the book like I always do!" Paige yelled to the room at large. She kicked the carpet with her toe, hung her head and then decided to just collapse on the sofa.  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
"The boys are in bed, the nanny is out for the evening; you know what that means don't you?" Leo crawled across the bed to Piper leaning over her as he began kissing her face.  
"Oh Doctor?" Piper said in a false sing song voice.  
"Yes, Ms. Halliwell."  
"Well, lately my husband has been incredibly busy with work. We haven't had much opportunity to do . . . you know what."  
"Well that's completely understandable. Some men are just too exhausted to . . . perform when they have strenuous work schedules." Leo stretched out on his side facing Piper.  
"Yes, that's true. I'm more concerned with the results when he does perform. Should I consider birth control, or should my husband and I throw caution to the wind?" Piper turned to face Leo throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Well, in your particular case I would recommend that the two of you discuss it." Leo closed his eyes as he began to nibble on Piper's neck. She wiggled a little and gave a throaty laugh.  
"Ok, big guy. Let's get serious for a second." She pushed him off her neck and looked him directly in the eyes. "Should we or shouldn't we?" Leo looked at her blankly innocent.  
"Should we what?"  
Piper play punched his shoulder. "Don't toy with me." She folded her arms petulantly across her chest and stared at the ceiling.  
"I say we throw caution to the wind." Leo brushed a strand of hair from her face. Piper turned to face him on her side.  
"Are you sure?" She smoothed the creases of his brow as she waited expectantly for his confirmation.  
"Hell yeah I'm sure!" Leo grabbed her by the waist and hauled her on top of him, tickling her senseless. Piper squealed and laughed until she thought her sides would split. They rolled around like that for awhile. Breathless she sat up and pulled her tank top up and over her head, not breaking eye contact while sitting atop her husband. Leo's mouth watered as he ran his hands up and down Pipers sides; his thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. She gasped and sighed content as he took his time with her. Long, sweet kisses and desperate hands tangled with the sheets. They collapsed in each others arms, sated, content and happy. With a sigh Piper fell asleep with her head nestled on Leo's chest. He smoothed her hair until he too fell fast asleep.  
  
Reality Halliwell Manor  
  
Again she could feel her self floating higher and higher. She looked down and saw her body laying dreamily asleep in her bed. Next she saw the roof of their house as it grew smaller and smaller the further away she floated. Something niggled at the back of her consciousness. She reached for it, but it was just there, just out of reach. It was gone as fast as it had come once he was there with her.  
He pulled her to him in a long awaited embrace. He traced the contours of her face with his finger tips as if he were a blind man trying to memorize what she looked like. She closed her eyes and let him take her. He did slow and sweet up high in the clouds with nothing but the stars and the moon to keep them company.  
They twisted and twirled the ancient dance; the silence only broken by her sighs and his murmurings. 'I know you.' Her mind seemed to vibrate to him.  
'Yes, and I you; it's been too long with out you.' He kissed her neck, her face cupping her bottom in one hand while smoothing her brow with the other.  
'I think I've missed you.' Her eyes fluttered open as she studied the mask. Tentatively she traced the outline of the garish article that covered his face. She needed to see him, to see his eyes unadorned.  
'I know I've missed you. It is my love for you that keeps me alive. It is your longing for me that I live for. I grow stronger each time we come together.' He threw back his head as she reached up with both hands to gently peel the mask off.  
She could feel his heart race in the press of his body to hers. She drew the mask back a little bit and slowly began to lower it. She could see his unadorned eyes full of love for her and only her.  
"Phoebe! Wake up!" Paige stood at the foot of Phoebe's bed, shaking her feet. "What is wrong with you?"  
Phoebe opened her eyes in a flash startled. She sat up clutching the sheet to her. Blinking she looked around the room until she was finally able to hear Paige and focus in on her.  
"Phoebe? What the hell is wrong with you? I've been calling you for five minutes." Paige stood with her arms crossed, a little concerned and a lot pissed.  
"What? Piper, is she back?" Phoebe looked hopefully at Paige.  
"No. I've been trying to wake you. It's past noon and Darryl is downstairs. Come on get dressed." Paige turned and strode out of the room.  
Phoebe sat there for a moment trying to get her bearings straight. She shook her head to clear it. The light that poured through her windows was bright and cheery. She realized that she didn't feel either of those things. Realizing that Darryl could have a lead on Piper and Leo, she shook off her drowsy contentment and jumped out of bed. Dressing quickly she took the stairs two at a time.  
  
Reality Masked Demon's Lair  
  
Pacing resolutely back and forth, the masked demon was thoughtful. His plan to bring his love back from the alternate dimension had succeeded. Unfortunately he couldn't continue to work at Phoebe's defenses while her main focus was finding her sister, brother in law and nephew. He stopped pacing. He knew what he had to do.  
Raising his hands above his head he began chanting softly. In a swirl of dust and debris a window opened. Straining to keep his balance he peered into the window and said the following;  
  
Grant me what I need to find  
Use the love I have to guide  
This world I seek is for another  
Show me now Wyatt's mother.  
  
In the window the demon could see the alternate reality. He stuck his hand in to make sure the spell had worked correctly. As he felt himself being sucked in, he quickly jerked his hand free, stumbling backward. How was he going to help save them? As happy as they were, Phoebe's happiness mattered more to him. If that meant he had to risk his own life to save her sister, he would. The window closed with a deafening silence. Breathing heavily and weak he fell to his knees in front of the fire. He had to get to Phoebe and help her rescue Piper. Sleep overcame him quickly. He needed to rest and regenerate his powers, opening the window had taxed his energy to the max. He slept fitfully, there on the cold floor of the cave with nothing but the fire to keep him company.  
  
Reality Halliwell Manor  
  
"I've got nothing. Every one of my officers have their descriptions, this flyer with their pictures and the APB. I think it may be a demon thing and not a missing person thing guys." Darryl stood, shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"It's ok Darryl. Just keep doing what you're doing. We appreciate all the help we can get." Paige escorted him to the door.  
"I guess we'll try another summoning spell." Phoebe threw her hands up in frustration.  
"I'm going to check with the elders, maybe they grabbed Piper and Leo." Chris orbed out.  
"Thanks again Darryl." Paige shut the door as Darryl trotted down the steps.  
  
"Well, if Chris comes back empty handed what do you think is our next course of action?" Phoebe crossed her arms.  
"I don't know. I guess we could summon Grams and see if she knows anything. I doubt if she does though." Paige slid down the wall in the hall way. "I'm just completely exhausted." She started to tear up a bit. "Piper is our rock. I just don't know what I would do with out her." Paige sniffled and angrily wiped the silent tears that fell.  
Phoebe squatted next to Paige rubbing her back. "It's ok honey to let it out. You don't do that enough, you know?" Paige nodded unable to speak over the lump in her throat.  
"What we need is rest and then we need to hit the book, Grams and any other idea we come up with fast and hard. Agreed?" Phoebe held out her hand. Paige took it as Phoebe pulled her up.  
"Ok, that's a plan." Paige walked resolutely upstairs and lay down in bed. Phoebe sighed and moved to stretch out on the couch. It was no wonder Paige was so upset, they had been on this for days without much of a break. A little mid-afternoon break wouldn't hurt. She laid her head on her hands and was asleep minutes later.  
  
Neither Paige nor Phoebe heard the masked demon flame into the hallway. He walked softly over to Phoebe and sat on the coffee table watching her for a moment. He raised his hand as if to move a stray strand of hair from her face, but stopped himself in mid air. She stirred in her sleep, whispering something unintelligible.  
Quickly he blew the powder of the knowledge potion into Phoebe's face. He watched to make sure she inhaled it; then flamed out as she awoke sputtering and coughing. She sat up and sneezed holding her nose in an attempt to stop any more. Paige orbed in a second later and sat in the chair opposite.  
"I couldn't sleep anymore, so when I heard you coughing I figured you were awake." Paige kicked her leg back and forth after crossing them.  
"Ugh, yeah I couldn't sleep anymore either." Phoebe looked around a little disoriented. "I think I know where Piper is and how to get to her. We need to get Chris."  
Paige jumped into action and started yelling for Chris. Chris orbed in. "They are just as clueless as we are. They're worried because they can't sense Leo at all." Chris sat heavily down on the couch. "We can't lose them like this."  
"We aren't going to. I think I know how to find them. We need the book." Chris held out his hand for Phoebe to take as they all orbed up to the attic.  
Phoebe immediately began to thumb through the book. Frustrated she began muttering to herself. "It's not here. Where have I seen this spell?" She flipped a few more pages.  
"Paige hand me a piece of paper, I'm gonna write it down before I forget it. I thought it was in here, but I can't find it anywhere." With a final turn of the last page, Phoebe slammed the book shut and walked over to the craft table.  
There she sat and began to write the spell that she couldn't get out of her brain. Satisfied that it was exactly as she remembered, she stood. Paige and Chris stood silently as Phoebe placed the candles at the five points of the pentagram, inside the circle of salt.  
"I need you both for this one. Hold hands and repeat after me." The three of them stepped into the circle and Phoebe began the spell.  
  
Grant me what I need to find  
Use the love I have to guide.  
This place I seek is from another  
Take me now to Wyatt's mother.  
  
In a flash of light the three of them disappeared from the attic. As the dust balls settled the masked demon stepped out from behind an old armoire and stepped into the circle that was just vacated. He waited five minutes before he recited the spell and then he too was gone in a flash.  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
"Where are we?" Phoebe stood outside of a colonial two story house in the suburbs. She looked around noting that most of the houses looked exactly alike; little manicured lawns, white picket fences crawling with clematis or roses and children riding bikes up and down the tree lined street or playing in their yards.  
"Beats me. Let's take a look around." Paige rounded a tree and started up the sidewalk. Phoebe began to follow; although still awed by the serene if not cookie cutter neighborhood. "Chris? Come on." Paige turned back with one hand on her hip beckoning Chris. She cocked her head sideways as she watched him. He was frozen in place staring at something. "Chris! Come on!" Paige demanded quietly.  
Phoebe stopped and turned back; walking trance like toward Chris. She was feeling a jumble of emotions; so much so that her stomach seemed to knot and she began to sweat a little. "Phoebe what's going on? What's wrong with you?" Paige followed Phoebe to Chris.  
"I don't know but I'm picking up somebody's massive vibes here." They stopped behind Chris.  
"What's the matter Chris?" Paige turned sideways to look at his face. Tears were dangerously close to spilling and his face looked white as a sheet. Paige followed the source of his emotions.  
"Oh my God Paige, look!" Phoebe pointed in front of them. In the yard were two little boys playing peaceably. Sitting on the porch was a very pregnant Piper reading a book. A yellow lab puppy was circling Piper's feet and nibbling her toes now and again. She playfully swatted the puppy with her book and laughed.  
"Whatchya doing mister?" While Phoebe, Paige and Chris had been watching Piper, one of the little boys had approached them. Chris bent down to talk to him.  
"Nothing much. I was just admiring your puppy, what's his name?"  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, you know." The little boy started to back up. He stopped, stared at the gang for a second then laughed and ran back to his mother.  
Piper stood with a little effort, putting her book down. She held her back and belly as she walked over to the gang.  
"Can I help you all with something?" She smiled pleasantly holding one hand under her belly. The gang was at a loss of words. Piper did not recognize them! Realizing quickly that someone should answer, Phoebe spoke up.  
"We were looking for our sister. She's been missing for quite some time and we . . . thought she might be around here."  
"Well, maybe I can help. What does she look like?" Paige snorted and blurted out. "Exactly like you." Phoebe reached around behind Chris and smacked Paige.  
"What she means is she looks a lot like you. Long dark hair, about your height, slim; she was with her husband and son the last time we saw them, they had gone to the park for the afternoon." Phoebe was feverishly trying to read Piper's emotions, but wasn't getting anything other than honest interest and a willingness to help them.  
"Well, other than myself I haven't seen anyone around here that matches that description. What does her husband look like?" Piper began to message the small of her back.  
"An angel." Paige said sardonically. Phoebe smacked her again.  
"Well, he's about 5' 10" with blonde hair and blue eyes." Piper's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Wow! That's so ironic, my husband matches that description. Weird huh?" She gave a little yelp. "Oh my. I think it's time." She started breathing rapidly.  
"I've been having contractions all morning, but since it took me forever to have Christopher I thought I would wait until they got serious before I called my husband, but . . ." She stopped talking to breathe again. Phoebe and Paige were speechless as they both looked at Chris. Realization dawned quickly, but there was no time for explanations. Chris implored them with his eyes. They stood there frozen.  
Chris stepped forward and took Pipers hand and helped to guide her back over to the porch. Phoebe looked at Paige, shrugged her shoulders and followed.  
"Eve! Can you come out here for a second?" Piper sat on the steps as she felt her water break. Eve came rushing through the front door.  
"Is it time Mrs. W?" Piper nodded panting. "Ok, I'll call Mr. W. and tell him we're on our way in." Eve eyed the strangers warily. "This isn't a good time as you can see." Piper grunted waving Eve off.  
"Don't mind her, she's a pit bull; very protective of us." She started panting again making little sounds as she exhaled.  
"Boys, I need for you to pick up your toys and come on into the house. Mommy is getting ready to have your baby sister, so we need to get ready like we practiced and go see Daddy at the hospital." Both boys stopped what they were doing and jumped up eagerly. Their little legs ran past everyone and into the house, where a series of commotion could be heard, followed by Eve's shout of alarm.  
"Can we help with anything?" Paige leaned down and picked up the puppy. "Is there somewhere that we can put him for you so he'll be safe while you all are at the hospital?" Piper grunted in pain, grabbing her side. She pointed to a small dog house with it's own little picket fence. Paige nodded.  
"He's a good boy, so he should be perfectly happy in his little house while we're gone." Piper struggled to stand. "I have got to get my bag and make sure the boys have all their things. I'm sorry about your sister and her family. I will make sure to keep an eye out and ear open."  
"Oh, don't worry yourself, it's gonna be ok. We'll find her. I have a feeling she's really close." Phoebe smiled reassuringly. "Let's get you in the car. Chris can fetch your things and the boys for you and I'll go see if Eve needs any help."  
"I don't want to trouble you all." Piper looked a little wary, but the pain of the baby's impending delivery overcame any hesitation. "That's very nice of you, thanks."  
Chris helped Phoebe steer Piper to the Volvo station wagon in the driveway. Piper sat down wincing in pain. "By the way, I'm Piper Wyatt." She laughed a little through her pain. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell and that's my sister Paige and, . . ." She looked sharply at Chris. "our nephew Chris." Phoebe watched Piper's face for any recognition. "That's so strange. My maiden name is Halliwell. I wonder if we're related." Her next sentence was halted by a sharp pain in her abdomen. Phoebe winced as she too felt Piper's pain. She stood there breathing the same way they had been taught before Wyatt had been born. Chris couldn't stand to see his mother in pain. He headed into the house to assist the boys. Once inside he could hear them arguing upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Both boys looked up at Chris. Both a little scared.  
"He won't let me take Teddy." Little Christopher pointed to Wyatt.  
"Yeah, well only babies need a teddy bear all the time!" Wyatt stuck his tongue out at Christopher. Chris took offense.  
"Hey! Now wait a minute. That is so not cool. There is nothing wrong with wanting a teddy bear now and again." He bent down to face little Christopher. "Is there little guy? A teddy bear is pretty good to have when you're scared a little." Chris took the teddy bear and looked at it. He then shook it in front Christopher making him smile and laugh. Little Christopher reached out and hugged the bear; smiling adoringly at his older self. Chris stood up and surveyed the room.  
"Now Wyatt, big brothers aren't supposed to criticize their little brothers. They're supposed to love and protect them." Wyatt hung his head. "Yeah, ok." He shuffled his feet. "Come on Chris, let's go get in the car." Wyatt grabbed little Chris's hand and started walking down stairs. He stopped for a minute and looked back at Chris. "How did you know my name?" Chris stood for a moment smiling at them; remembering how protective Wyatt had been of him when they were little. "Magic." He sighed; grabbed their little bags and followed the boys down the stairs. Eve met them in the hallway in front of the door with Piper's bag. She grabbed the key's to the car; hustled the boys out and gave Chris a menacing look. The boys got into the back seat and Eve stepped in to drive. The gang wished them good luck as they watched them drive away to the hospital. "Ok, first we find a place to stay. Then you have some explaining to do mister." Phoebe shot Chris a candid look. "You have some serious holes to fill, got it?" Chris nodded. "Then we try to sort this out." Phoebe started walking down the sidewalk and through the little white picket fence. Paige and Chris followed suit, both thinking too hard to say anything. Phoebe stopped and turned suddenly. "Did anybody bring any money for a hotel?"  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
"Well, here we are." Paige looked around the room. "Not bad for a stepford dimension." She flopped down exhausted on the corner of one bed.  
"I for one don't get any of this." Chris emptied his pockets, pulled off his shoes and then laid spread eagle on the opposite bed.  
"She didn't recognize any of us." Phoebe said sadly as she sat in a chair by the large window that looked out onto the decrepit parking lot. She looked over at Chris. "And since Chris has already been born in this dimension who the hell was she about to give birth to? And how did she get so pregnant so fast?"  
"I suppose the conventional way Pheebs." Chris sat up and laughed. "Good one Paige."  
"Don't think just because were stuck in some crazy dimension that I've forgotten about your little reveal back there. You could have told us you know?" Paige nodded.  
"You're right. I should have said something, but I was trying to preserve as much of the future as I could. Right now that doesn't seem like such a high priority." He closed his eyes. Silently Phoebe and Paige decided not to pursue questioning Chris further.  
Paige laid back on the bed. "You'd think with the way this place looks on the outside that we could pop a quarter in the bed and make it vibrate. I could really use some vibrations right about now." Phoebe rolled her eyes, then absentmindedly ran her finger over the table, cringing as she wiped the dust on her jeans. "At least we aren't in a hell dimension fighting demons, right?"  
"Says you." Paige flopped around like a fish on the bed to get comfortable. "Personally, I would welcome a little demon ass kicking right about now as opposed to the whole Stepford Piper & family thing going on. Hey, where are we in this dimension? Do we even exist?"  
Phoebe sat forward in her chair. "Good question. See if there's a phone book, maybe one of us is in there."  
"Hey, I already found myself – remember I'm three here." Chris put his arms behind his head. "The big question is can we use our powers here?" Chris attempted to orb. "I'm down, you guys?"  
Phoebe stood and tried to levitate. "I got zilch, well except for my empathy, which by the way folks has been in over drive since we've been here."  
"I've got nada." Paige laid back on the bed winded. "Is the air thinner here or is it just me?" She struggled to regulate her breathing.  
"I don't think so, you're just hyperventilating a little – relax." Chris turned his head to watch Paige. She took a couple of deep breaths, then gave a big sigh and seemed much better. Phoebe stood, crossed over to the night stand by Chris and pulled a phone book out. She thumbed through it quickly and slammed it shut after a few minutes.  
"Neither of us are in the phone book." Her brow furrowed in thought. "That means either we don't exist here or we don't live here." She paced back and forth in front of Paige and Chris.  
"It could mean that we both are married with new last names." Paige sat back up breathing easier.  
"True." Phoebe stood still, thinking to herself. "Ok, then. Let's just focus on Piper and not worry about ourselves in this reality unless we have to." Everyone silently agreed. Phoebe continued to pace.  
"Ok, so we know that Piper and Leo are married. He's a doctor. They have two boys and a kid on the way, plus a nanny." Phoebe stopped, thoughtful. "Well, we can only deduce that Leo is without powers too." She started pacing again. "I guess the bigger picture is his memory – does he have it or not?" Paige propped herself up on her elbows. "If he doesn't have his memory were screwed."  
Phoebe sat down again thinking about what Paige said. "Ok, I guess the only way we find out is to go see Leo." Everyone agreed.  
"Did you hear that? That is the sound of my stomach growling." Chris dramatically pointed to his stomach. "Isn't anyone else here hungry? You know technically I'm still a growing boy – I need to eat." Phoebe and Paige both rolled their eyes.  
"Ok then, we clean up a bit, find something to eat," she looked pointedly at Chris, "and then head over to the hospital to congratulate Piper and Leo on their newest bundle of joy." Phoebe walked to the bathroom, stopped at the door jamb and turned. "Too bad we didn't pack for this trip, huh?"   
  
The masked demon flamed in outside their hotel room and stood against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Once he was sure no one had seen him, he chanted the spell to make himself invisible. He stood at the window looking in as Phoebe paced back and forth in anger and then watched her walk to the bathroom. 'She was magnificent! She always had been.' He swelled with pride. This was his Phoebe in action. He looked around the room. The hotel was disgusting. He shuttered in disdain. He wished he could show himself so he could provide better accommodations. Before he remembered he was invisible, he brushed non existent dirt from his shoulder.  
If only he had been a little faster and followed them into the room, then he could have followed Phoebe into the bathroom. He sighed, shifted where he stood and watched as the young whitelighter snored softly. Paige rolled onto her side seemingly asleep as well.  
Well, the important thing was they were all safe, but what worried him the most was what he'd seen through the portal; that Piper had no memory of their reality. He needed to figure out what had happened and then get them all back. This place was freaking him out.  
Phoebe stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She walked over to Paige and gently shook her foot until Paige woke up. Then she sat down on the bed and with the small bottle of lotion began to rub it all over her hands. She was so beautiful. He ached for her.  
She pulled the towel off and rubbed her hair dry before tossing it on the vanity. He watched as she stood and leaned into the mirror to style her short hair, just so. He grinned. The hair cut was growing on him. It was sexy as hell and very mature. That was something else that he had noticed; while he had been gone she had grown up.  
Phoebe watched television as Paige cleaned up. Chris passed on the clean up in an effort to expedite the dinner part. He smiled to himself. He liked the kid, he had grit. He didn't let the girls push him around. He wasn't Leo, that's for sure. He followed behind them as they left the room and walked to the nearest little diner. He watched invisible. The kid could pack away some food too. He shook his head.  
  
"Could you eat any more Chris?" Paige sat back sipping her coffee. Phoebe shook her head and laughed.  
"Ok, the plan is, we show up with flowers to celebrate. We find Leo and see if he recognizes us. We stay cool either way, no need to alarm either of them. Got it?" Phoebe set down her napkin. Paige and Chris nodded.  
"Do we have any idea how we're going to get back?" Chris slurped his milk shake. Paige smacked him. They both stared at each other angrily.  
"Knock it off you two! Geez. Ok, I think we need to worry about the Leo thing first. If he remembers us maybe between the four of us we can get us all back." She looked pointedly at Chris. "Are you done? We need to go."  
They left the diner, picked up a bunch of flowers at the gift shop in the lobby of the hospital and after asking directions to Piper's room took the elevator upstairs. Each step they took was filled with more and more trepidation. As they neared Piper's room they each took a deep breath as they were about to go in.  
"Oh my god! Phoebe? Paige? Chris?" Leo stood in a lab coat in the middle of the narrow hallway. He dropped a chart on the floor. It landed with a loud crash.  
"Oh thank god! You remember us!" Phoebe ran into Leo's arms and gave him a huge squeeze. "We've been so worried about you all. Darryl has an APB out, Paige was a queen in another dimension, but we finally made it here." Paige and Chris stood off to the side completely speechless as Phoebe babbled.  
"It's so good to see you, all of you." He grabbed Chris around the neck and drew him into a hug. "You and I have so much to talk about mister." Leo admonished lightly. Chris hung his head and grinned. Paige stuck her fingers in the loops at the front of her jeans. "You were a queen? What's that all about?" Paige shrugged. "You know me."  
"What happened? Last we heard you were on a picnic in the park." Phoebe pulled out of his embrace. They all waited expectantly.  
"Demon attacked us; we got sucked into this portal thing and ended up here." Leo whispered as he looked around. "It's been so long." Leo's face fell. His eyes got a little teary. "Piper doesn't remember anything about our reality. She started forgetting about a week after we had been here. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid I would forget too, so I started writing everything down. If I was going to forget I was determined to do whatever I could to remember." He took a moment to compose himself.  
"I didn't lose any memory. I think it's because of the whole being a whitelighter and all. Wyatt of course, was too young to remember and Chris hadn't been born yet. Oh and in case you don't know this yet, no powers. . . . none. . . . zip. I tried to test Piper by provoking her every now and again, especially once Chris was born. I figured in one reality or another the power of three had to come to fruition. Obviously it didn't work." He hung his head.  
"We figured that out pretty quickly." Phoebe touched Leo's arm. "We've seen Piper. She looked so beautiful this afternoon. I can't believe she just had a baby. How is it that in our time it's only been a few days and here. . ." She stopped and gestured.  
"Yeah, we've been here a little over three years." He looked at Chris. "You were born three years ago. Why didn't you tell us you were our son?" Chris took a step back. He couldn't speak.  
"You two don't seem too surprised." Leo angrily turned to Phoebe and Paige. "I put several pieces of the puzzle together since we've been here." He sighed. "We have more important things to worry about. How do we get back?" Leo looked expectantly at the group.  
"Well, we were kind of hoping that you could help with that." Paige looked sheepishly at Leo.  
"Oh, this can't be happening. I have no idea how to get us back. If I did I would have done so before now!" Leo threw down his stethoscope and walked off down the hall. He stopped; leaning on the window sill at the end of the hallway. He had to think. Paige and Phoebe started to tear up. It was beginning to sink in that they were stuck in this dimension.  
"We'll figure something out. . . Dad." Chris had walked up behind Leo and laid a hand on his shoulder. Leo froze. He turned to Chris slowly.  
"That's the first time you've called me that. Well, not the first exactly. Little Chris calls me that all the time." They all laughed at that.  
  
The masked demon fell back against the wall. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The young whitelighter was Leo's son? How did he miss that? He clenched his fist. The Crone was going to pay for that one, having not informed him. He slid against the wall a little closer to catch more of the conversation.  
  
"Let's go in and see Piper." Leo opened the door and lead them in. Piper was sitting in bed, pretty as a picture. Her face lit up with pleasure as they all walked in. "Honey, these were the nice folks I told you about. They were at the house when I went into labor." Phoebe walked over to Piper unable to resist and gave her a hug. "You look wonderful. How do you feel?" Piper beamed at each of them. "I feel absolutely fine!" She reached out to Eve who stood vigilantly holding the newborn beside Piper. Eve laid the baby in Pipers arms; then stood back eyeing the group warily. "I want you all to meet my daughter. Penelope Anne Wyatt."  
  
Reality Lake Dungeon  
  
"You summoned?" The low level demon bowed to the Crone as he approached.  
"I need you to bring me a few items." She passed him a shopping list. The demon made a face. The Crone raised her hand and held it up concentrating on the demon. He grabbed his neck and fell to his knees gasping for breath.  
"Your insolence won't be tolerated!" She eased up just a bit. "Do we understand each other?" The demon nodded pulling at invisible hands around his neck. The Crone released him and he fell in a heap to the cold, damp floor. Choking and gasping on all fours, he sent the Crone a hateful look before he flamed out to obey her.  
Turning she applied the same concentration to the seeing pool. Through the ripples and waves the picture cleared and through the water the Crone could see clearly the picture of Piper and her new baby girl. She smiled. 'How interesting, that things were progressing quickly in the alternate dimension.  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
"Penelope is a beautiful name." Paige cut a sideways glance at Phoebe and Chris.  
"Yeah, I don't know where I got it from. One day I was just throwing names out to Leo and I said what about 'Penelope Anne' and he went absolutely bonkers for it. I cracked up." Piper pushed back the little beanie on baby Penny's head; then looked up at Leo smiling.  
"Yeah, well I used to know someone very special by that name." Leo looked up at the gang and winked as he smiled at them.  
"Thank you all so much for the flowers and visit. You didn't have to come all the way down here to make sure we were ok; but I'm glad you did." Piper sat back on her pillows.  
"It's no biggie. We're just glad you're doing ok." Phoebe leaned over and held the baby's tiny hand. Chris stood behind them speechless.  
They stayed a few more minutes exclaiming over Penelope, before they left. Leo followed them out.  
"I'm glad you guys are here." He hugged each in turn.  
"Well, we're just glad that you all are alright and that we found you. We're going to head back to the hotel and try to figure a way to get us all out of here." Leo nodded, somber. Phoebe told him where they were staying and Leo said he would be in touch.  
The masked demon pushed off from the wall and continued to follow. Still trying to wrap his mind around the young white lighters lineage, he followed them unconsciously. Caught up in his thinking he didn't pay attention as well as he should have been.  
As they left the hospital and walked down the street; Phoebe stopped abruptly. The masked demon almost ran right into the group. Phoebe looked around concerned.  
"What's wrong Phoebes?" Paige followed Phoebe's line of vision.  
"I don't know I'm getting some pretty heavy vibes all of a sudden and they aren't ours." Chris turned around behind him. He didn't see anything so he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Phoebe.  
"It feels like someone is with us." Brow furrowed in concern, she turned and they continued down the street.  
  
The masked demon knew something was wrong. He had been sitting in the chair watching Phoebe sleep, when he noticed that his invisibility was sputtering a bit. He didn't know how much longer he could maintain his powers in this reality; which meant he needed to get them all out of here right away.  
He was filled with regret for Piper. He knew out of all of them she was going to be affected the most. He leaned over Phoebe and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She shifted in bed and murmured. "Hmm . . .Cole?" She turned over on her side and fell back asleep. The demon stood staring at her; then shimmered out.  
Quickly he shimmered into Piper and Leo's house beside Leo; who was sleeping soundly in bed. He placed his hands on both sides of Leo's head and concentrated. Sweat started to bead his brow, but he didn't break the connection until he was finished.  
He took a step back and shimmered out right before Leo woke up. Panting and exhausted he shimmered into an empty guest bedroom and fell to the floor. He needed to rest, just for a bit before he could complete his task. Exhausted he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Leo awoke with a start. He quickly looked at the clock, wondering why it was he was awake before dawn. He stretched a bit; then stood to begin his morning ritual. He stopped as he placed his foot on the floor. A foreboding sense of urgency filled every pore in is body. He knew to the bottom of his soul that if there was any chance to get back to their reality he had to get to Piper now and take her Paige and Phoebe.  
Quickly he dressed. As he ran down the hall he entered the boys' room and quietly picked up a sleeping Wyatt. He ran a loving hand over Chris's hair and left before he changed his mind. Tears welled in his eyes as he drove a drowsy Wyatt to the hospital. He couldn't allow himself to think about Chris and Eve. He knew she would take good care of him.  
At the hospital Leo used his credentials as a resident doctor to get through security quickly and to avoid being questioned about his presence at this hour. He juggled Wyatt in his arms as he ran down the hall to Pipers room. If anyone had stopped him that moment and asked why he was in such a hurry he wouldn't have been able to give them a clue.  
Piper was snoring softly in bed. Beside her in a small hospital crib laid his new baby girl. He closed his eyes and touched her tiny foot. She was sleeping just as peacefully as her mother; something he knew from the boys was unlikely to last much longer. He laid Wyatt in the chair next to the bed and took a needle out of his pocket. He tapped the contents to expel any air bubbles and gently stuck it into Pipers arm.  
She woke suddenly reaching to swat the needle away, but Leo just spoke softly to her until her eyes fluttered closed again. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to get her out of the hospital without taking the baby; and the baby was not going to be able to come with them.  
Wyatt blinked himself awake quietly. He watched as his father sat his mother up in bed and began to dress her awkwardly. He knew from watching his father that something was not quite right. He could sense the urgency with which Leo moved and decided it best not to speak up.  
When Leo had finished dressing Piper and had her standing up leaning heavily on him; he saw that Wyatt was awake.  
"Wyatt I need you to help Daddy. Can you get on Mommy's other side and hold her hand?" Wyatt nodded silently and scooted off the chair. He placed his tiny hand in Piper's limp one and held on.  
"It's ok Mommy, we'll take good care of you." Leo smiled at Wyatt and then lightly tapped Pipers face.  
"Honey, I need for you to wake up." Piper swatted Leo's hands away with the hand that he was trying to throw over his shoulders. "Piper I need you to stay awake for just a few minutes until we're out of the hospital." Piper murmured.  
Leo half scooted half walked Piper over to the wheel chair left in her room to use. He gently sat her; then quickly and efficiently tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her purse. With one last glimpse around the room he purposely avoided looking in the direction of the baby.  
Wyatt stood holding Piper's hand speaking softly to her of what Leo wasn't sure. He wheeled her out of the room and down the hall before they encountered anyone. Dispatching the security guards kind words and good wishes quickly, Leo made it to the parking lot and had Piper in the car in less than ten minutes.  
They were speeding along the road as fast as Leo could manage without drawing the attention of the authorities. He kept his mind focused on getting the Phoebe, Paige and Chris and then all of them getting back to their reality. He swiped at tears that fell silently for the baby girl he would never see again.  
"You ok back there Wyatt?" Leo pulled the rear view mirror down so he could see Wyatt's face.  
"Are we leaving Daddy?" Leo hesitated before answering.  
"Yes, but don't be afraid. We are actually going home." Leo moved the mirror back in position.  
"But not to our house though, right?" Wyatt played with a stray thread on his pajamas.  
"That's right son. We're going to our real home." Leo took a sharp right, then slowed to keep Pipers head from hitting the window.  
"What about Chris and the baby?" Wyatt was worried for his brother and sister. Leo choked out a sob.  
"They have to stay here baby. They can't come with us. Evie will take good care of them, you know that right?" Wyatt nodded silently. Leo slowed as he came to the parking lot of the motel. As he pulled up in front of the room they were in he laid his head on the steering wheel. He wasn't expecting this to be so hard. Nothing in this reality was real; and yet he had lived here for over three years! He had children here; a job, a happy magic free existence; something Piper had always wanted for as long as he had known her. He looked up as Paige stepped out of the room. Phoebe and Chris came out as well.  
Silently they helped Piper out of the car while Leo unbuckled Wyatt and carried him in. The mood was beyond somber as Chris and Phoebe gently laid Piper on one of the beds.  
"Ok, does anybody know how were going to do this?" quipped Paige.  
  
The masked demon stirred. He opened his eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. 'Where the hell am I?' he wondered. Then as if lightening struck he knew. Jumping to his feet he stood and stretched. He cracked his neck from side to side, lightly jumped in place and internally scanned his powers. Fading; but all still there. Judging from the light outside he had been out for a couple of hours. Panicked he shimmered out of the guest room and into the hotel room, invisible. He stood and assessed the situation quickly. Leo was frantically assisting Paige and Phoebe with a series of spells similar to the one they used to get here. He knew none of them would work. He also knew what he had to do. He raised his hands and concentrated all of his energy to the vicinity of the vanity. Sweat started pouring down his face as he struggled to open the portal. Right where the mirror had been seconds before Paige jumped up and pointed. "It's working Phoebe keep saying that last spell." Phoebe excitedly began to recite the spell again. The portal seemed to open wider almost to it's full capacity. "Keep going Phoebes." Wyatt yelped and ran behind Leo's legs. Leo bent down and extracted his finger from around his right leg and lifted him in his arms. "You trust Daddy, don't you?" Wyatt nodded not moving his gaze from the portal. "Then trust me when I tell you that you are going to be just fine, now I'm going to hand you over to Aunt Paige. I want you to hold tight to her neck and don't leave her, ok?" Wyatt nodded, scared beyond reason. Paige reached for Wyatt as Leo passed him off. He nodded to Paige who took the first step toward the portal. Suddenly the portal started to close and Paige; alarmed turned around quickly in question. "What the hell's going on? Leo! Should I go, or wait?" Paige had to raise her voice to be heard above the din. "It's closing! I . . ." Phoebe kept reciting the spell, but the portal just got smaller and smaller. In a small flash of light the masked demon suddenly became visible and fell to his knees still holding his hand up trying to control the portal. "What the hell?!" Phoebe exclaimed. She stood there shocked to her core. The group as a whole turned to see a masked demon fall to his knees in pain. "I . . . can't hold it much . . . longer." The demon winced in pain as the portal started to charge back to full strength again. "Don't waste anymore time, once it's up go!" He shut his eyes to block out the horrified surprise on everyone's face. The portal was at full strength; Paige hesitated for just a second before Phoebe pushed her and Wyatt through. Thinking quickly she shoved Chris next and then helped Leo lift Piper off the bed. Leo looked back one last time at the demon; nodded and then jumped. Phoebe turned right before it was her turn. "Why are you here?" She screamed. "You know the answer to that! Now go! I'm losing the portal!" The demon was now on his stomach, his left arm propping up his right to keep the portal going. Phoebe took a step toward the portal. Something was preventing her from jumping in. She turned again and saw that the demon was panting and sweating straining with all his might to save her. Empathically she could feel everything he felt for her being poured into his energy and she just couldn't leave him there. "Come on! Get up, save yourself!" She pleaded with him. "It's too late for me, now get out of here!" He closed his eyes as the pain in his hand started burning. He dropped his head and just focused on keeping the portal open. Phoebe took another step toward the portal and then shook her head. She just couldn't leave him there, for god sake he had just saved her entire family. She turned and ran back to him. The demon felt her small hands on his arms. She was screaming something at him, but he could no longer hear her. She was tugging at him, trying to assist him to his feet. "Come on, you can make it." She lifted his arm and ducked her head underneath, then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him toward the opening. "I can't . . . keep . . . it . . . open . . . any . . . longer." With that the demon passed out in Phoebe's arms and the portal closed with a resounding silence. Panting she took the brunt of his weight as she fell to the ground in tears.  
  
Reality  
  
Paige, Chris, Wyatt, Leo and Piper landed in a slight daze on the floor of the attic. Several minutes went by before they came too. Leo laid on his back staring up at the ceiling unmoving. Tears gathered and fell from the corner of his eyes. No one said a word as Paige stood up and dusted herself off.  
"Ugh, guys?" Paige looked around turning in circles. "Ugh guys?!" Leo and Chris sat up slowly. Paige opened her mouth to speak.  
"Where's Phoebe?!" Piper stood up quickly, interrupting Paige. "Where's Phoebe!" She turned in a circle just as Paige had. "Oh God! Oh God!" She fell to her knees covering her face in her hands. "I remember . . . e v e r y t h i n g!" The sobs tore from her throat. "My baby! Oh god, my babies!" She sniffed loudly and looked around until her eyes settled on Wyatt.  
Wyatt was no longer the precocious little five year old, but the sweet little boy he was from before the demon attack in the park. Leo walked over to her and knelt draping his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her shaking.  
"We've only been gone from here about a week, if that." Chris wiped tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
"The last thing I saw was Phoebe helping that demon. She's still there." Piper laid her forehead against Leo's as he spoke. "She'll be ok. We'll get her back." Piper nodded solemnly.  
"Well, at least we know where she is, . . . right?" Paige leaned over and laid a hand on Piper's shoulder. "We'll find her."  
  
Alternate Dimension  
  
Phoebe cradled the head of the man who risked his own life to save her family. She was finished crying; had already wiped the black tears from her eyes. For once she didn't care that her makeup was a mess, or that her clothes were ripped. All she cared about was knowing her family was home and safe. Resigned she looked down at the masked demon. She could have traced every line of his face, of that she was sure. She knew it probably before she realized. She didn't need her abilities as a witch; this intuition was as old as Eve herself. She was cradling the head of the man she once loved with all her heart. She smoothed his hair from his forehead and slowly peeled the mask from his face. Grateful that he couldn't see her shocked expression nor hear her intake of breath, she cringed at the scars that covered his face. 'Oh God, did we do this?' She ran a gentle finger over each one. It made no matter that his once perfect beauty was no more; for she could see him plain as day as he was and would always be to her. "Phoebe?" He croaked out her name. "I'm here Cole. I'm not going anywhere." She dropped the mask and ran her hands over his torso. "How badly are you hurt?" She tried to keep the panic from her voice. "I'll survive. Why didn't you jump? Damn your stubborn hide, you should have jumped." Cole tried to sit up, but thought better of it as the pounding in his temple increased with the slight movement. "I couldn't just leave you here." Phoebe head dropped and a lone tear streaked its way down her cheek. "You risked your life to save my family, after everything we've done to you." She shook her head. "Why?" "You know why." He lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "I love you and that's never going to change." Phoebe hung her head again. "I don't deserve your love." She turned away from him. "True, but love isn't about deserving; it just is." Cole closed his eyes and tried to assess his powers. He shimmered a bit and then it fizzled out. "We're stuck here aren't we?" Phoebe looked around the hotel room. "It appears that way." Cole attempted to sit up again. His head still ached, but the pain was waning. He scooted to face Phoebe. "You didn't give me these scars. Look at me." He grabbed her chin again and made her face him. "I got this after you vanquished me." Phoebe winced. "You killed an innocent. We couldn't let you harm any more." "I know. I was out of control. It was the source's powers, . . . they twisted my love for you into an obsession. I had no control; then Barbas approached me." He shook his head, not wanting to relive what happened. Phoebe was confused, suddenly Cole was filled with an intense hatred beyond anything she could imagine. "Stop it Cole!" She started panting. "You can't have those feelings so close to me." Cole grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him. "I forgot, your new power. I'm sorry Phoebe." He made sure to steady his breathing, so she would. He held her like that for what felt like an eternity. "They'll move heaven and earth to get us back you know?" Phoebe laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm counting on it." Cole leaned in and brushed his lips over Phoebe's. "Otherwise were up a creek without a paddle sweetheart."  
  
Reality  
  
Paige hung up the phone in the downstairs hall with a resounding click; a click that echoed not only the emptiness of the house; but the emptiness of each of their hearts. Quietly she wrapped the sweater around her self and walked somberly into the living room. She sat down and curled her legs under her on the couch.  
Upstairs Chris awoke early and silently walked into Wyatt's room, where he began to mindlessly bathe, change and clothe his older brother. Wyatt intuitively sensed the quiet mood of the house and cooperated splendidly by quietly allowing Chris to handle him.  
When Piper woke after an almost thoroughly sleepless night of tears; she crossed the hall on her way to the bathroom, and saw Chris on the floor of Wyatt's room playing quietly with him. Her eyes filled with tears quickly as the ache for the life they had in the alternate reality tore at her heart. She fisted her hand in her mouth to stifle the sob that welled within. Not wanting either of her boys to see her like this, she hurried into the bathroom, shut the door and slid silently to the floor.  
Leo woke to find the bed cold and empty. He found Piper curled in a ball sobbing quietly on the floor of the bathroom. He used magick to turn the faucet in the tub on. While he lifted her up from the floor into his arms he called upon every bit of magick he had at his limited disposal to have bubble bath pouring while the faucets continued to pour hot water. Gently he stood a desolate Piper on her feet where he peeled her night clothes off her. Again he lifted her into his arms and set her lightly into the water.  
Leo knelt down on the side of the tub and began to wash Piper's hair. He poured the water and let it cascade down her back, then squirted shampoo into his hands and soaped her hair thoroughly. Piper laid there unmoving, her eyes puffy and red.  
As he finished rinsing her hair, the all too familiar jingle from the powers that be rang. Leo ignored them, something he hadn't done ever. Leo stubbornly refused to hear even the faintest telekinetic call for him. 'Where had they been when he really could have used their help?'  
"Shouldn't you be getting that?" Piper said deadpan.  
"Not right now. How are you feeling?" Leo scrubbed her back, then pulled the drain plug and helped her to stand.  
"Feel? . . . I don't feel anything." She stepped out of the tub and allowed Leo to wrap her snugly in the large towel he grabbed from the hook.  
"You will. It just takes a little time." Piper walked dazedly out of the bathroom, refusing to look at the boys and straight into her bedroom. Leo stood for a moment watching her, then turned to clean up his mess.  
'Screw the Elders, screw being an Elder.' He hadn't asked for this. He didn't want this. All he wanted was to be with his family, take care of his charges and watch his children grow up. He wanted to teach Wyatt how to catch a ball and to find out from Chris all the missing pieces of the puzzle. He threw the hair brush he'd picked up against the wall. 'Damnit all to hell!' He slid against the tub and buried his face in his hands. Piper wasn't the only one who lost something back there. For god's sake he had a life, a normal life full of love and laughter and children. His shoulders shook with grief. His heart ached for the baby girl he would miss.  
'It wasn't real. I just have to keep remembering that nothing was real in that dimension.' He laid his head back and closed his eyes as he pictured those ten little toes and fingers that were so perfectly formed. 'He hurt too damnit, why couldn't Piper see that?'  
"Dad?" Chris stuck his head through the door. "Is everything ok in here?" Leo looked up at his grown son who hadn't been born yet.  
"Yea, everything's fine." Leo quickly stood and tidied up again. "How are you doing?"  
Chris leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "I'm okay. I don't think I was there long enough to get too attached to . . . things. I was worried about Wyatt, but he seems to be doing pretty good. I thought I would help out, so I got him cleaned up and dressed. You don't think Mom minds do you?"  
"No son, I think it was exactly what your mother needed. I really appreciate you stepping up to the plate. I guess you've been doing that all along." Leo was quiet for a moment watching Chris. His son. His grown son, come all the way from the future to save Wyatt and the family. "You know you still owe me a talk." Chris blanched and nodded. "As soon as we get Phoebe back, then it'll be just you and me, ok?" Chris nodded again.  
"Piper could probably use some space right now, so don't take it personal if she isn't her normal self. She's grieving deeply for the life we just left, so we all need to pitch in and make sure that things run smoothly around here for awhile."  
Chris nodded again. Leo pushed off from the tub and walked over to Chris where he pulled him into an impromptu embrace. They stood there for no longer than a minute before Chris started to cough. He quickly ducked his head and walked off quickly to his room.  
Piper was laying cross wise on the bed having dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She had pulled a pillow under her head and hugged the other in front of her. Leo left her like that and walked down stairs. There he found a desolate Paige sitting on the couch staring off into space.  
Leo took the chair opposite of Paige and with a great sigh that spoke volumes he sat there quietly in thought. 'Leo!' He may have nodded off a time or two, he wasn't sure but he thought he distinctly heard Phoebe calling out to him. 'Leo!' There it was again.  
"Did you hear that?" Leo jumped up.  
"Hear what?" Paige looked up at Leo like he was crazy.  
"I swear I think I just heard Phoebe yelling for me." Leo started pacing. "Maybe I imagined it."  
"Well, it's not like you haven't been through enough to warrant a little cookoo time." Paige twirled her finger beside her head to emphasize her point. Leo rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious Paige I think it was really her? Maybe she's figured out a way to try to speak to us." Leo started to orb out. Paige jumped up off the couch.  
"Wait! Where are you going?!"  
"The attic." He orbed completely out of the room.  
"Well, wait up!" Paige kicked it into overdrive and orbed up to follow.  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
'It's been a week since the portal closed without us. Phoebe has completely forgotten her sisters. I'm still weak, but getting stronger every day. We discovered that Phoebe has limited use of her empathic abilities, as long as she is touching me. What is now unfortunate is that she doesn't remember having these powers.  
I've been testing her by changing emotions while we lay in each others arms; she is confused but I can tell that she still has them; even now. I think it's because I'm part demon that I still have mine. I just wish they would come back full strength now; so we can go home. Before she lost her memories completely we tested the use of her empathy to try and contact Leo; but we don't know if it worked. For now I'm just enjoying having her with me.  
The second day we were here we went to the house Leo and Piper had here; Phoebe was worried about the children. My suspicions were correct once Piper and Leo jumped their whole life in this reality disappeared. Phoebe was sad, but it helped knowing that none of it; including the children was real.  
She's sleeping now. I remembered what Leo said about writing everything down just in case. I now know that I'm not going to lose my memory, but it helps to sort through my thoughts by keeping this journal. Old habits die hard I guess. In any reality I always feel better putting my thoughts to paper. I guess that's the lawyer in me.  
The sun is streaming through the hotel window. We're in the same room that they got when they first jumped here. I hate it, but beggar can't be choosers. With most of my powers down I'm relying solely on credit. Thank god, the human in me was smart enough to jump with a wallet!  
Phoebe just stirred a bit. It's funny how she sleeps so much more soundly than I do. She looks like a faerie sleeping in the tussled sheets right now. That hair cut does things to me; . . . well I'm not going to get into that; just suffice it to say I think it makes her so perfectly sexy that I want her all the time. Well, when have I never wanted Phoebe? She's my light through the dark storm that is my life; my beacon that brings me home safely.  
Oops. She's almost awake. I don't want her to find this, so I've got to stop for now. I'm crossing my fingers that by the end of today I'll be strong enough to open another portal for use to jump home. Now, how do I explain that to her in this state?'  
  
Phoebe stirred in the sheets, kicking her feet out from the bottom and sitting up whole covering her breasts with one hand.  
"Cole?"  
"I'm here beautiful."  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
"It's not that early Phoebe." Cole laughed, stood from his seat at the table and slid into bed beside Phoebe.  
"Oh, then what time is it?" Her eyes could not focus clearly on anything and Cole knew that she was depending more and more on her glasses back home.  
"It's a little after eight. What do you want for breakfast this morning?" Cole pulled her against him as he leaned back against the head board.  
"I don't know, what ever you want." Phoebe yawned and laid her head on his chest. "I could seriously go back to sleep."  
"Well, don't do that we have to see some more sights today, so get dressed." He scooted her to the edge of the bed; then with his hands under her arms lifted her up and out.  
"Hey! I wasn't ready to get up yet!" She said indignantly.  
"Oh yes you were sleepy head. Now go on and get a shower. I've already had one." Cole reached for the remote in typical male form and flipped through some channels.  
"Too bad. I was going to invite you to join me." With that Phoebe flipped her body around in a snit and swung her hips exaggeratedly as she walked to the bathroom. "And in case you've forgotten what charms I have to offer, have a look see." She dropped the sheet to the floor and stepped onto the cold stone floor of the bathroom.  
  
Reality Attic  
  
"Well, we've tried everything we can think of." Paige sighed and sat back down at the craft table.  
"There has got to be a way; I mean you guys said a spell to get there right?" Leo motioned frustratedly with his arm.  
"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think we had help from that demon dude; anything in the book about him?" Chris sat across from Paige propping his face up with his arm on the table.  
Leo shook his head and continued to flip pages. "Nothing. Something about him seemed familiar to me though. What about you Paige, did you think he seemed familiar?"  
"Oh please! After the first hundred demons or so we've vanquished they all start to run together." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I wonder if Phoebe still remember us right now?" She looked expectantly at Leo.  
"Probably not Paige. The way I figure it they've been on the other side for about a week now. Phoebe will have started losing large chunks of memory by the third day or so. I'm just worried about that demon."  
"Actually I'm not. He couldn't be all that bad if he was assisting us in finding you guys and getting us all back. I think he's the demon that kidnapped Phoebe. I don't think he would hurt her."  
"Well, for her sake I hope she's sleeping with one eye open." Chris grabbed a piece of paper and started to write another spell.  
  
Reality  
  
Piper sat alone in Wyatt's room watching him sleep. She rocked softly in the rocking chair by the window; alternately staring out into the dark night and watching her son sleeping on his belly, sucking his thumb. Piper closed her eyes for a moment remembering the time Wyatt fell from the tree in their backyard. Eve had been more terrified than Piper that he had broken something. She sighed. Eve. She missed her.  
It was all so confusing. Reality versus the alternate reality, she was so tired of thinking about it and the life they'd had. When would the pain from the loss go away? When would the ache in her stop? How was so easy for Leo to get over it? It wasn't fair?  
Piper opened her eyes and stared unblinking at the silhouette of Chris in the door way.  
"Piper?" He took a step forward. She didn't say anything. "Mom?" She turned her head slightly to look at him as he approached.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper took the Kleenex she held and wiped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I should have. . . It's complicated. I didn't do much planning before coming back here. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. We thought it was going to be a quick and easy thing to jump back and change little things to alter the course of history."  
"How's that working out for you? . . . Don't answer that, it was uncalled for. Sorry. . . .Who's 'we'?" Piper sniffled.  
"Well, Bianca for one. . . . and others. I probably shouldn't get into the specifics." Chris sat down in front of her cross-legged on the floor.  
"This is really hard for me Chris."  
"I know. I'm sorry." Chris hung his head.  
"You have made it incredibly difficult to get to know you and even trust you. Tell me the truth, you were the one that sent Leo to Val Halla, weren't you?" Chris nodded ashamed.  
"And the inhibitions demon, you helped him too didn't you?" He nodded again. Piper continued. "Why? Were you trying to punish us? What happens in the future that warrants you coming back and treating us this way? And don't even try to hand me that crap about too much info buster, cause I've had it with that nonsense." Piper was working up a full head of steam.  
"I had to get Leo out of the way so I could be assigned as your White Lighter. I thought that would be the perfect way to be close enough to you all to see if I could figure out who turns Wyatt. As far as the inhibitions demon goes, I'm sorry. That was a really bad mistake. I was hoping he would teach you a lesson to stop focusing on the trivial things and to start focusing on saving Wyatt. . . . . and yourselves."  
"Why do you hate Leo so much?" Chris stared at Piper thinking furiously.  
"Let's just say he wasn't around much in the future that I know." The vein in Chris's jaw started to throb in anger. "I don't really hate him . . . at least not anymore. Actually I haven't hated him for quite some time. I guess right around the time he started figuring things out."  
Piper absorbed that. She turned and looked at Wyatt again. "You know I'm pregnant don't you?" Piper turned back to look at Chris.  
"Yes, you were before the alternate dimension, so I assumed you would be now." Chris lifted his knees and hugged them.  
"I was going to tell Leo the day we went for that picnic. I guess the cats out of the bag on that one huh?" She laughed sardonically.  
"Yeah, kind of." Chris laughed a little too. "Thanks for talking to me . . . Mom." Chris stood up to leave.  
"See, that is sooo weird. The whole you calling me Mom thing, it's a little freaky." Piper stood up slowly from the chair just as Chris's face fell.  
"Ok, I understand. I can call you Piper, no biggie." His shoulders slumped as he turned to walk out.  
"I don't think so mister. You call me what's right and proper young man and that's 'Mom.' You got it?" Piper walked up behind him and gave him a quick squeeze. Chris smiled.  
"Yeah, I got it." He hugged her back and then went to his room.  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
'Phoebe and I have seen ever freaking sight one can see in a two week period of time here in San Francisco. I'm so frustrated right now! My powers aren't healing as fast as they should be and I'm really starting to get worried. I hope to god that Leo and Phoebe's sisters are trying to get us back on their end.  
Phoebe has been asking me a lot of questions this week about things. I'm running out of things to tell her. She thinks were on vacation, but wants to know when we're going back, then she gets a little hazy look about her and starts to panic because she can't remember where we live. She flutters her hands and paces a lot when this happens and I'm at a total loss as to what to tell her.  
All I know is that we have to get back to our reality soon, because I don't know how much longer we can stay holed up in this dingy hotel; before we have to start making a life for ourselves here.' Cole shut the notebook he'd been writing in since the middle of the first week. He lifted the phone book in the bureau and slid it underneath.  
"Honey, let's go back to fisherman's wharf. I want to go back to Ghirardelli and get some more chocolate." Phoebe came into the room with a bucket of ice.  
"Sounds good." Cole smiled indulgently. "Come here you." She swiftly placed the bucket on the table and gladly went into his arms. He held her like that for a minute or so before he started thinking terribly mean thoughts trying purposely to see if she still had her empathic abilities. Phoebe gasped and shoved away from him hurt.  
She stared at him as she backed away and around the bed. "What's wrong Phoebe?" Cole took a step toward her.  
"I don't know." She looked up at him warily. "I was just suddenly overcome by hateful sensations." She shuddered confused. "It was like one minute you had all the love in the world for me and the next you hated me so deeply that it cut." Cole reached out a hand to her.  
"You know I love you, come here." She wasn't certain she should, but then she was overwhelmed with feelings of warmth, safety, love and comfort. She shook off the bad and went back to him.  
As Cole's arms encircled her, he breathed a sigh of relief. Well, it had been two weeks and everyday he checked her and they were still there. Thank God! He knew too that he wouldn't be able to check her again while she was awake; it was too confusing for her to assimilate. He sighed. Too bad they couldn't really be on vacation knowing they had a definite way back, otherwise he thought he might be able to relax a little and really enjoy this time together.  
  
Reality  
  
Having started the day off a lot better than the day before, now that she'd had a talk with Chris; Piper decided enough was enough. Today was the day that they were going to get Phoebe out of that dimension and back home. Having decided this; she dressed hurriedly, feeling lighter and almost a little guilty for it. In speaking with Chris she had taken a good hard look at things and decided that although her feelings were real, everything else that had happened in the other dimension, including her children were not. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get over, but she was finished taking it lying down.  
By the time Paige was up and moving, Piper had already brewed several potions and written a few spells that she thought might work to get Phoebe back. Paige walked into the attic dressed in her usual neat but shabby chic style and quickly judged the temperature of Piper's mood.  
"You're up and at it early this morning." Paige took a seat at the craft table.  
"That's right. I've decided there will be no more mourning for what could never be. I'm putting a lot more effort into getting back what is; . . .Phoebe." Piper added some sage to the boiling concoction.  
"Sounds good to me; it's about time we took it up a notch in the motivation department these days." Paige reached across the table for the belladonna.  
"Past time." Piper smiled at Paige and pinched another ingredient into the pot. "After I finish this I think we should try them out, . . . with Chris's help. Is he up yet?"  
"I didn't see him downstairs, and his bed is made in his room, so I guess he's up and out." Paige scanned the label on the belladonna.  
"Chris!" Piper yelled. "Chris!" Chris orbed in behind Piper and Paige in the attic.  
"What's up Mom?" Paige cocked an eyebrow. 'Interesting,' she thought. Piper smiled winningly at Chris. "We've been trying to concoct ways to get your Aunt Phoebe back. We need your help." Chris hung his head and grinned; pleased but embarrassed by his mother's sudden . . . warmth. He looked up at her and Paige excitedly. "I've been at Magick School in the library. I think I found something that may help us." Chris pulled a book out from behind his back and laid it on the table. Paige picked it up and read.  
"Everything You Ever Needed To Know About Portals But Were Afraid To Ask, By Astrid Cromwell." Paige raised her eyebrows and laid the book back down. "Catchy." Paige grinned as she put the book back down.  
"Yes, . . very catchy, but don't you hate that? I mean why didn't we think of that to begin with? Why didn't Leo tell us they had a freakin' fully stocked library there?" Piper picked up the book and started thumbing through the pages.  
"Leo! Get your butt up here!" The smoke was slowly puffing out of Piper's ears.  
"What's wrong?! Are you being attacked?" Leo orbed in with Wyatt on his shoulders.  
"No, were not being attacked." Piper took a deep breath trying to find her calming center. "Chris found a useful tool we can use to get Phoebe back. Wanna guess what it is?" Piper sarcastically held the book up for Leo to read. "Guess where he found it?"  
Leo blanched a bit and helped Wyatt down. "Where?" His brow furrowed in concern.  
"The library at Magick School." She waited a beat for that to sink in. "Damnit! Why didn't you tell us we could use their resources?" Piper slammed the book back on the table.  
"I don't know everything! How the hell was I supposed to know that Magick School carried a book on portals?" Leo stood toe-to-toe with Piper.  
"Hello, you're supposed to be a freakin' elder; all knowing and all that crap!" Piper stood on her tip-toes and pointed her finger in Leo's face. Chris moved to stand by Leo.  
"Piper! . . .Mom, look I could just have easily said something. The point is I didn't think about it. I'm sure . . .Dad would have said something too, if he had thought about it, right?" He looked sideways at Leo. Leo nodded, trying to calm down a bit.  
"Yes . . . I would have. It's not the first thing that comes to mind. I mean we have always relied on our own resources; it's not the first thing that comes to mind.  
"Alright, alright. Get your knickers out of twist both of you. I think I found something." Paige turned the book around to show them.  
Piper swung around quickly and started skimming the spell. She made mental note of the ingredients they would need for the potion that accompanied it.  
"Look here." She pointed to the potion. "How ironic; I just made a potion this morning that is very close to this." She shook her head. "I guess I haven't lost my touch; we're closer than we think." Gathering what was needed for the potion, Piper and Paige went to work. Leo took Wyatt downstairs while Chris cleared a space on the floor for them to open the portal.  
Having completed the potion; Piper had Chris draw a circle on the floor with salt, then each of them stood just outside of the circle. As each read a part of the spell, they each threw in a bottle of potion. As the last potion bottle hit the floor in a puff of smoke, the room started to shake violently. Tornado like winds gathered in the center of the circle as small pieces of paper were sucked in.  
Paige, Chris and Piper stood solidly outside of the circle watching and waiting. The tornado was getting bigger and bigger, although contained by the circle of salt. The noise level rose so high that in order to be heard they each had to shout at each other. Paige was incredibly nervous.  
"What now?!" She screamed over at Piper.  
"I guess we just hope for the best!" Piper shouted back.  
"Great! That's reassuring!" Paige turned her face away from the swirl of wind and sound and flying debris.  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
In the throes of passion, Cole rolled over on the bed lifting Phoebe above him. "You are so beautiful." He stroked her thighs, admired her . . .charms and continued murmuring sweet nothings to her. Phoebe was breathless; her mind spinning out of control as she felt herself climbing higher and higher. "Oh, . . .Cole!" Phoebe threw her head back as she rode the crest of their lovemaking. Cole had his eyes closed, his mind occupied elsewhere; so it was no surprise to either of them that they didn't notice the uplifting winds, flying debris and spinning bed.  
  
Reality  
  
"I see we've caught you at a bad time." Piper stood, lips pursed, with one hand on her hip and the other in the air. The winds were gone; the debris had settled and in the middle of the circle stood a bed. In the middle of this bed was a very naked Phoebe astride a man whose face could not be seen from behind the head board where Piper, Paige and Chris stood. Chris covered his eyes. Paige coughed, covering a giggle. "You do know this is a G-rated house hold right?" Paige smiled at Phoebe. "Piper? Paige?" Phoebe jumped up grabbing the top sheet around her and ran over to her sisters. She pulled up short as she was about to hug them. "How did I get here? . . . Wait! Oh my God! We were in that dimension, . . . stuck there." One hand flew to her temple. "I remember." She clutched the sheet to herself breathing heavily. "Oh God! I had forgotten you guys." She started to cry. Cole sat up immediately; grabbing the other sheet and knotting it at the waist. He jumped from the bed to comfort Phoebe. "Cole!" Paige and Piper both took a step backwards in shock. "We vanquished you! How is this possible?!" Piper grabbed at Chris and pulled him back. He looked from Cole to Piper confused. Phoebe whirled around. 'Cole!' He reached for her and enfolded her in his arms. She instinctively allowed him to do so. As he did, he looked up at her sisters, nodded his head, then winked at Chris and shimmered out with her. Piper took an indignant step forward. 'That son of bitch!' She mumbled under her breath. Not so low that Chris and Paige both heard her. "You can't take her from us! Bring her back Cole Turner! Now!" She shook her fist in the air, more angry than she had ever been. "At least she's home, I mean in this dimension and relatively safe." Paige touched Piper's arm. Leo orbed in excitedly. "I've got a read on Phoebe! I can feel her. She's ok." He was so excited that he didn't notice the fallen expressions, nor the unwelcome furniture in the middle of the room. "We know Leo." Paige turned around. Leo turned in circles confused. "Where is she? Did she go downstairs? How is she? Did she tell us who that demon was?" He stopped looking as Piper ran across the room to the scrying map and crystal. She opened the map on the table; pushed her hair behind her ear and then started hovering the crystal trying to get a read on their location. "I don't get it. Why is Mom wigging out about that guy? Obviously Phoebe likes him . . . a lot." Chris stood by Paige. "Long story sport, try me later on for the details. Right now we need to find Phoebe." Paige walked over to help Piper. "Who's Cole?" Chris asked Leo. "Cole?!" Leo looked from Chris to Piper and Paige. "Cole? That's impossible, . . . isn't it?" "Apparently not." Piper twirled the crystal before it stopped abruptly to a point on the map. "Got her."  
  
Reality, Cave Interior  
  
"You can't keep me here. You know I'll just find a way out." Phoebe stood clutching the sheet to her still naked body. Cole stood not five feet from her dressing hurriedly. He didn't say a word while he dressed, shaved and put his shoes on. Then he turned to Phoebe.  
"You might want to put some clothes on before your sisters get here." Phoebe started to make a sarcastic comment about not having any clothes, when Cole waved his hand and then turned away from her hurt. On the beautifully decorated bed lay several outfits for her to choose from. She chose the jeans and t-shirt; not in the mood to play dress up. As soon as she chose, the other outfits disappeared off the bed.  
Phoebe clutched the sheet to her, picked up the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Nothing had changed from when he had kidnapped her before. Everything was white porcelain and sparkling clean. Phoebe decided it wouldn't hurt to take a quick shower, so she unhooked the sheet and climbed into the stall.  
Cole smiled to himself when he heard the water running. She obviously felt comfortable enough around him to take the time to clean up. He decided that maybe there was hope for him yet. He heard the faucets go off and decided a little food was in order, so with a wave of his hands he had a small feast set on a buffet behind a beautifully set, candle lit table for two. 'Screw her sisters. If this was going to be his last night with her, he was going to do whatever he could to win her over.'  
  
Phoebe exited the shower, wiped the steam from the mirror and dressed swiftly with purpose. She had determined that she would politely request that Cole take her home. She needed time to think. She needed the solitude of her own room, alone.  
As she left the bathroom she saw Cole standing with his hands behind his back beside a candle lit table. Like a punch in the stomach his overwhelming love for her wafted over and around her; enveloping her completely. She turned her head away, so that Cole couldn't see the tears. She wasn't ready for this, not yet. He needn't to give her some time. It was too much, just too much to handle all at once.  
Cole took a step toward her as Paige and Piper orbed in, in front of Phoebe.  
"I don't think so Cole, not this time." Piper stood with her hands at the ready. Cole stopped dead in his tracks stunned, amused and pissed all rolled into one.  
"Haven't you done enough to her?" Paige took a threatening step toward Cole. "It's bad enough you kidnapped her, but to concoct the whole other dimension thing just to get her to yourself with no memories. You're so pathetic." She sneered at him.  
"It was clever of you to have Leo and I sent to the other dimension. I'm curious though, why didn't you just leave us there?" Piper waited a beat; then sarcastically said, "Oh, that's right!" She hit her forehead. "You guys were still on this side and you knew Phoebe wouldn't have anything to do with you; so you needed to get her on the other side. Nice ruse; that whole 'appearing to help us out and all'." Piper spat at Cole. "If I ever catch you near my sister again; there will be no hell that you can go to that I won't find you. Is that crystal?!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Phoebe pushed aside both Piper and Paige to stand in front of Cole. Panting she said; "Neither one of you have ANY right to speak to him this way! He almost died saving you and your family Piper! He did it for me! DAMNIT! Can't you two see past your hatred for him? He's not evil!" She took a deep breath and continued. "Not anymore! He loves me! I think he's proved time and again that he would do ANYTHING to prove it!" Her breaths were shallow and quick. The adrenaline was pumping throughout her whole system. She could feel their hatred for Cole and his love for her and it was tearing her apart.  
"GET OUT! Both of you go home!" No body moved. Phoebe took a step toward Paige and Piper and then screamed and pointed up. "I SAID GET OUT NOW! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Piper leveled her gaze on Cole, staring him in the ground. Paige reached over and grabbed Piper's arm and orbed them both out.  
Cole took the last few steps to come up directly behind Phoebe. He pulled the single red rose from behind his back and placed it in front of her. She turned around into his arms and dropped her head to his chest sobbing. He stood silent and held her for as long as she needed to be held.  
"You know you're a little scary at times? Brilliant; but scary." Phoebe started to laugh through her tears at Cole's attempt to imitate a line from Harry Potter.  
"Yeah, well you better not ever forget it bub." She pushed him away from her to catch her breath. "You know we still have a lot to talk about." Cole nodded.  
"I know. We will. How about for tonight, we'll just eat a little dinner; then . . . totally up to you, we can either sleep here in that big cozy bed over there, or I can take you home. Your choice." Phoebe blinked up at Cole.  
"Choices are a good thing." She stepped into his arms again for a quick hug. "This feels good." He twisted her from side to side until she started to giggle.  
"I'm starving! Let's eat." Phoebe extracted herself and darted over to the serving buffet.  
"You know you're going to have to deal with them sooner than later?" Cole sauntered over grabbing a plate.  
"I know. Let's not talk about it. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight. We'll deal with tomorrow, . . . well, tomorrow." She grinned popping a strawberry in her mouth.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
"I don't get it? Why do we hate this Cole guy?" Chris was playing on the floor with Wyatt. He was unconsciously setting up building blocks in fancy designs that resembled nothing Leo had ever seen before. Fascinated he watched as Chris just kept going. "I mean except for those scars all over his face, he seemed like a normal person. He shimmered so I know he's some kind of demon, but that doesn't make him inherently evil. Hell Bianca was incredibly evil before we met and then she changed, . . . for me."  
Wyatt stood and knocked down Chris's creation. Giggling Chris started to tickle his tummy. Leo just sat there watching his sons. He was amazed that Wyatt sensed Chris's sadness for Bianca and totally changed their focus. 'That's my boy.' Leo thought for the umpteenth time. "It's a long story Chris, . . ." They were interrupted.  
"Piper! Slow down. Take a break for crying out loud. We can't go back there." Paige was following a determinedly narrow minded Piper down the stairs.  
"The hell we can't! If you won't orb me then I will get either my husband or my son to." Paige orbed out from behind Piper to in front of her, blocking her way. "Get out of my way Paige!" Piper's eyes narrowed and she raised her hands a bit.  
"Give me a break Piper, you can't freeze or blow me up, so put your hands down." Paige was still horrified somewhat that Piper would even consider doing her bodily harm. Piper glared at Paige. "I said move."  
"Knock it off Piper!" Leo had jumped up at the first sign of their raised voices. He stood behind Paige at the bottom of the stairs. "What happened? Where's Phoebe?"  
Paige turned around and finished walking the rest of the way down the stairs. "She decided to stay with Cole." She cut a glance at Piper. "We were a little rough on him and went in with guns blazing." Paige sank into the couch with a sigh.  
"Damn right we did. He had no right screwing with our lives like this. First kidnapping Phoebe, then having us sent to another dimension and now this? Please! He's as evil as ever. He's lucky I didn't kill him on the spot!" Piper crossed her arms over her chest and sat down in a chair opposite Paige in a huff.  
"I'm confused. Phoebe actually decided to stay?" Leo turned around and sat down in the chair next to Piper. Nobody said anything. Leo was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe there's something here we don't know about? If Phoebe feels comfortable enough to stay with Cole, then maybe she knows something we don't."  
"Ever the optimist, aren't you Leo?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Are all elders like that? Is it always so easy for you? So, "black" and "white." Piper made sarcastic quote marks with her fingers. "I mean you hardly missed a beat when we lost our . . . life, in the other dimension." Piper choked back a sob. "Don't you ever FEEL anything Leo?! I ache inside for my babies. . . for our NORMAL life. Have you forgotten? We were happy! We had friends! We had everything we ever wanted there!" Piper dropped her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. Leo moved to her, nodding at Paige to take care of the boys. Paige quickly scooted off the couch and laid a hand on both Chris and Wyatt before they knew what happened and orbed them upstairs and out of ear shot.  
"Piper? Look at me damnit!" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "I remember everything about our life back there. I remember waking up in your arms there the same way I do here. I remember looking at our sons the way I do here. I remember everything." "What you need to understand is while you slowly forgot all about our life here, I didn't. I ached the entire time we were there for our perfect little life here." Leo held her head on his shoulder as he knelt beside her. He started crying silently as he rocked her gently. "I love you Piper, but you have got to let go. We can still have that life. We can still have a little girl, there is plenty of time." Piper sniffled, wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
"We won't ever have Eve though. She was so great. She even watched the soaps with me. I miss that. I miss her. She was a good friend. I used to make everyone believe it was Eve that was addicted to those darn soaps, but it was really me. I got her hooked." Piper laughed through her tears. "I love General Hospital." She was silent for a moment. "Well, at least I know what happens on it for the next few years." She laughed again.  
"Well, there is that." Leo stood up and offered her his hand. "Let's go put the boys to bed. We've had a long day." Piper nodded wiping her eyes with her sleeves. They walked silently up the stairs. "Leo?" Leo stopped and turned to Piper.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry for being so selfish lately. I can only imagine how terrible it was for you in the other dimension, knowing it wasn't real, but having to pretend for my sake." She shook her head to stop the tears from welling again. "I guess I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of us, . . . in any dimension." She stood on her tip toes and brought his mouth down to hers.  
"If you guys are through sticking your tongues down each others throats we can all go to bed now." Paige and Chris stood at the top of the stairs shaking their heads.  
  
Cole's Cave  
  
Phoebe lay awake in Cole's arms listening to him snoring softly as he slept. She slowly traced the contours of his face with her fingers as she looked up at his face. She wondered what had caused the scars that ran along his cheek bones and jaw line. She shuddered to think about the kind of pain that could leave those scars.  
"I got those after you vanquished me, not from the vanquish, but after when I was stuck in between . . . places." Cole had awakened quickly to her touching his scars. He resisted the urge to cringe and hide them.  
"I'm so sorry Cole." Phoebe laid her head on his chest. "I can get rid of them for you if you like." She waited, not sure of his reaction to her question.  
"Maybe after a time, for now they are a stark reminder of a time and place I don't ever want to go back to. It was a difficult road getting back to you, and I don't want to forget just yet what I went through." Cole picked up her hand and kissed each of her fingers gently. "Does the sight of them bother you?"  
"No. Well, not the way you think. I don't really see them when I look at you, but knowing they are there and that they caused you pain, makes my heart ache." Phoebe sighed.  
"Well, we have more important things to deal with than my scars. We need to get you back to your sisters and get this mess straightened out." Cole scooted out of bed, walking barefoot and naked to the bathroom.  
"I've been thinking about that. Who do you think sent those demons after Piper and Leo in the Park? She thinks it was you, but I know better." Phoebe sat up in bed and leaned back against the head board.  
"I have a pretty good idea." Cole started the shower, then poked his head around the corner. "Would you like to join me?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Phoebe. She giggled and jumped off the bed.  
"Why Cole Turner, I thought you'd never ask me!"  
  
Lake Dungeon  
  
The Crone sat at a stone table amid a variety of potions. She had each organized by strength and power; carefully cataloguing them. Her minion demons stood guard outside of the entrance to her chamber. She could hear them bantering back and forth; the sound of an energy ball hitting the stone walls every now and again the only sign they were there. Her arsenal consisted of several replica potions of the charmed ones powers; all except the ability to stop time. She had one to blow things up, but was damned if she could stop time as yet.  
"Damned white witches! How dare they outsmart me? They may think they're safe, but when they least expect it I will destroy them." The Crone pounded her fist on the table, wincing in pain.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the front foyer of the Manor. Phoebe called upstairs for Piper and Paige, but found everyone eating breakfast downstairs. The early morning din of breakfast conversation died the minute Phoebe entered the dining room. Everyone looked at Piper.  
"Piper, we need to talk."  
"We're right in the middle of breakfast right now, couldn't this wait? You've already made it abundantly clear that you choose Cole over your family, . . . again." Piper raised her eyebrow expectantly at Phoebe.  
"He wasn't the one who sent those demons after you all at the park. He didn't orchestrate your being sent to the other dimension. He has a pretty good theory as to who did though." Phoebe stood in front of Cole.  
"So he says. Why did he kidnap you? Why didn't he show himself to us from the beginning? Where has he been?" Piper took a bite of pancake.  
"Piper, I didn't want Phoebe to see me like this originally." Cole gestured to his face. Chris watched the entire conversation like he would a tennis match, his head going from left to right with each volley of words.  
"Ok, but that doesn't explain the rest; if you aren't responsible for sending us to the other dimension, then who is?" Piper sneered.  
"I don't want to say yet until I know for sure." Cole knew that wouldn't go over to well.  
"And there's the rub Cole. How can we be expected to trust you?" Piper snorted and sat back in her seat.  
"You can start by trusting me. You forget that I can sense when he's lying . . . and he's not this time. I swear Piper." Phoebe walked around the table to kneel in front of Piper. "Trust me. Please Piper. This is important to me."  
Piper stared down at her younger sister. Phoebe had changed so much; had grown up a lot since they all received their powers. Piper looked back over at Cole.  
"I better not regret this Cole." Piper turned to Paige and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Ok, where do we start looking for the dirt bag who did do this to us?"  
Phoebe squealed and jumped up hugging Piper. "You won't regret this I promise."  
  
Lake Dungeon  
  
"I grow tired of your excuses. I want to know again how the charmed ones escaped from the other dimension?" The tall handsome man stood before the Crone as she bowed down to him. "Stand up old woman!" He bellowed in anger.  
"Sire, I did not . . . was not expecting you so soon. I had hoped to have the situation in hand before your visit." The Crone stood and took a step back still bowing her head slightly.  
"What is your next move then? What do you plan to do to distract them? I need for them to be completely engaged elsewhere for my plan to succeed." He started pacing. The Crone made note of his fluid movements, his panther like stride and his steel blue eyes.  
"I can assure you that they are not particularly worried at this time about the child's security. We can still get to him sire." The Crone ventured another quick look at the beautiful face; finding it hard to believe that one blessed with such angelic features could be so ruthlessly evil.  
"I hope so, because we are running out of time. If he is not turned by the birth of the second son, then I will never obtain my rightful place of power." With that he orbed out of the lake dungeon leaving the Crone trembling slightly in his wake.  
  
Halliwell Manor, Attic  
  
"I don't understand. How is it that Cole survived yet another of our attempts to vanquish him?" Paige stood over the Book of Shadows trailing her finger down a series of spells, looking for something in particular, but not sure exactly what.  
"I don't either Paige. That's why I don't trust him and won't until I get irrefutable evidence that he had nothing to do with Leo and I being sent to that other dimension." Piper was lighting candles throughout the attic, preparing to get to work.  
"Hey Mom?" Chris strode up the stairs.  
"Still not used to that." Piper laughed and nodded toward Chris as he walked into the room. Paige smiled and shook her head.  
"What's so funny?" Chris stood in the doorway slightly out of breath.  
"Nothing honey, what's up?" Piper leaned forward and blew on the wick of a fat yellow candle as it slowly lit itself.  
"Cool trick. How do you do that?" Chris took a step closer to look.  
"I'll show you later, what did you need?" Piper smiled at him.  
"Oh yeah, listen Leo . . . I mean Dad, wants to hang out with both Wyatt and I, so he told me to tell you we're headed out for a 'men only' day and won't be back until dinner."  
"Sounds like fun. Take the cell phone just in case." Piper walked over to Chris and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, turned and ran down the stairs.  
"What's taking Phoebe so long?" Paige stepped from behind the book and walked over to the craft table to find something. "It's not like we need a wagon full of herbs, just a few."  
"Beats me." Piper shrugged. "Although, if I know her and Cole they are probably rolling in the hay again."  
"Is somebody looking for me?" Phoebe shimmered in with Cole smiling. "I've got the herbs." She reached over and took off her purse.  
"You don't have to hang around honey, we're just going to be putting some potions together." Phoebe stood on her toes to kiss Cole's mouth.  
"Sounds good. I've got a few things I need to take care of myself. I'll be back later." With that Cole shimmered out.  
"I wonder what 'things' he needs to take care of?" Piper said sarcastically. Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper.  
"He really is trying you guys. He's different. Something changed him. He hasn't told me where he got the scars, but I know it was horrible for him." Phoebe sat at the table and fired up the burner to heat the pot.  
"You know I can give him something to get rid of them, if he's ever interested." Paige offered.  
"Yeah, I already told him we could get rid of them, but he refused. He said they are there to remind him of what he went through to get back here." She shrugged.  
Paige squealed as she ducked quickly to avoid a fire ball. "Phoebe behind you!" Paige hit the floor on her stomach and orbed. Phoebe dropped to her knees just as the demon behind her took a swing sideways with a large sword. She rolled and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to drop the sword as he fell to the floor.  
Piper was being dragged backward by a third demon. She bit down as hard as she could on his fingers; screaming in pain he let her go. She quickly stomped on his foot, pivoted and blew him up.  
Paige orbed in behind the demon Phoebe had laying on the floor confusing the one who had thrown the fire ball at her. He turned on his heel with another fire ball at the ready and hurled it as soon as Phoebe stood up, holding the sword at one of the demon's throats. Piper gestured with her hands blowing up the demon that threw the fire ball; as Paige jumped and knocked Phoebe to the floor. With Phoebe now distracted and the sword on the floor, the last demon flamed out.  
"What the hell was all that about?" Piper stood with her hands on her hips. "How long has it been that demons were stupid enough to attack us on our own turf?"  
Paige and Phoebe lay on the floor shaking their heads.  
  
The Zoo  
  
Chris sat on the bench alone watching his father. He took another bite of his hot dog and smiled when Wyatt squealed in delight at the monkeys who were pressing themselves against their enclosure. One particularly agile monkey was stretching his hand out toward Wyatt and chattering loudly. Chris watched as Leo looked from left to right to make sure no one was looking then conjured a banana for Wyatt to hand over. The monkey was ecstatic, and grabbed greedily for it.  
This has been a particularly interesting day. Leo had been exactly as Chris had remembered him for that short expanse of time Leo had been around when he was just a little older than Wyatt. He finished his hot dog, brushed crumbs from his shirt and stood.  
  
"Do we do this in the future?"  
  
Chris hesitated before answering. He heard the sadness that tinged the question and it made him want to proceed with caution so as not to hurt Leo's feelings.  
  
"Uh, well . . . no." Leo's face fell, so Chris hastened to explain further. "You see we didn't really have the opportunity. Some awful things happened and you were needed elsewhere; so . . . no we didn't do this."  
  
"I see."  
  
Wyatt giggled and leaned forward reaching out to the monkey that was speedily eating the banana.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris."  
  
"Oh, . . . uh it's ok. We're here now aren't we?" Chris felt incredibly uncomfortable. He wasn't ready to completely forgive Leo, but neither was he compelled to keep up his smart ass façade.  
  
The rest of their 'boys day out' went quickly, a little more quickly than any of them really wanted. From the monkey's they entered the reptile house and from there they finished the tour of the zoo with quick runs to the restrooms before piling back into Piper's SUV. Wyatt was fast asleep by the time Leo pulled into the drive way.  
  
Lake Dungeon  
  
"You idiots! I told you to watch them for weaknesses, not attack them!" The Crone stamped her walking stick on the cold concrete floor. The last demon standing from the attack on the Halliwell sisters took a step closer.  
"They were distracted. We saw an opportunity and attempted to take it. We were unaware that one of them is part whitelighter."  
"Your idiocy is even more palatable now that you speak. The point of watching them was to determine if the child is ever left alone. You would know that one of the witches is part whitelighter had you followed my instructions." The Crone shook her head, tapped her walking stick three times on the floor and then threw a pinch of black dust at the demon. He flinched in the moment before his body turned to flames and he became nothing but a pile of dust.  
"Is that how you deal with all your minions?" Cole stood negligently with his arms crossed leaning against the opposite wall, his face in shadows. The Crone cringed, screwing her face in disgust at Cole's intrusion. Quickly she pasted a false smile and turned to address him.  
"Only when they fail me, . . .what can I do for you, sire?"  
"You can stop addressing me as your sire." He stepped out of the shadows. The Crone frantically wondered how much of the conversation she'd just had that he may have overheard.  
"As you wish, what brings you to my humble abode?"  
"The Charmed ones were attacked less than an hour ago, I don't suppose you know who was behind it?" Cole studied the old woman's face for any sign of guilt or admission. Seeing none he decided to have a look around.  
"I haven't the faintest." The Crone watched as Cole strode over to her potions. She inhaled sharply when she realized that the potion she had made to kill him was labeled and sitting at the fore front of her cabinet. She hobbled in front of him.  
"I had heard some rumblings that a very powerful witch is after the charmed ones." Cole stopped.  
"Go on. Surely you must know more than just that. What witch?"  
"Oh I don't know if it's true or not, just some small talk amongst covens. You know how that can go. There may be no truth to it at all." She reached up and closed the cabinet, then pretended to straighten the items on the table. Her nervousness was not lost of Cole.  
"It would be in your best interest to find out. When you do, report to me." With that Cole shimmered out of the dungeon. The Crone rolled her eyes at his departure.  
"Like I would tell you anything, you cowardly, love sick fiend!" She spat at the spot where Cole had stood a moment before. "The future is glorious and my place in it will be revered. No more will I be held under the thumb of some second rate hack demon!" The Crone cackled to herself and proceeded to go about her business.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
"Hey! How was the zoo?" Piper came down the last step as Leo entered with the boys.  
"Shush, this one is worn out." He handed a snoring Wyatt over to Piper, who smiled heartily at him.  
"It was fun." Chris brought up the rear carrying Wyatt's stroller, balloons and various other zoo paraphernalia.  
"Yeah? Well I'm glad to hear that." Piper turned to carry Wyatt upstairs and in so doing caught Leo's unabashedly happy grin. As if a warm wave had washed over her being she knew that something wonderfully right had taken place today between Leo and Chris and it thrilled her to no end.  
"I'm just going to put him down and I'll be right back, then you can tell me all about it."  
"Sure Mom, we'll be in the kitchen." Chris laid down his burden and trotted off to the kitchen.  
"I don't see how he can still be hungry, he ate the whole time we were there." Leo said with more pride than admonishment in his voice, as Piper rounded the first landing.  
"He's a young man, they all eat like that. You probably did too at some point." She laughed as she walked into Wyatt's room and laid him flat on his back. Smoothing his hair she made note of the smells. Popcorn mixed with sugar and some kind of fruity orange smell. She smiled. 'That's my boys.' 


End file.
